Brilho de uma Esmeralda
by Kayene
Summary: Sakura é uma princesa que foi obrigada a se casar para salvar seu país...CAPITULO 12 revisado...Leiam... e mandem Reviews...
1. Capítulo 1

Por Kayene  
**Brilho de uma Esmeralda**

**Capítulo I**

Sakura estava sentada sobre a pedra de uma cachoeira olhando a bela paisagem com árvores de esplendor único. As folhas verdes voavam de um lado e para o outro livres pelo vento. O som das águas que batiam nas pedras era um torpor para a moça. Seu pequenino pé rodava vagarosamente de um lado para o outro mergulhado na água fresca e transparente. A moça de longos cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes, como grandes esmeraldas, olhava aquele cenário entretida em seus pensamentos. Usava um quimono vaporoso estampado com delicadas flores de cerejeira.

'Senhorita, Sakura!' Ela ouviu uma voz fina e calma a chamar. 'Seu pai está lhe esperando! Ele quer vê-la, precisamos ir!' Uma moça de longos cabelos pretos presos em um meio rabo com um bonito laço e olhos violetas a chamava.

'Ah Tomoyo! Estava tão gostoso...' Dizia olhando para sua aia e suplicando que ficasse mais tempo ali.

'Eu sei que adora esse lugar, mas temos que voltar para o palácio.' Dizia um pouco afoita. 'Vamos, por favor, senhorita!'

As duas foram em direção ao castelo com passos largos, já que Tomoyo a obrigara.

Antes de partirem para a reunião com o grande rei Sakura, foi se preparar em seu quarto. Tinha que estar sempre apresentável e nesse momento usava um traje não muito adequado para a ocasião.

Entraram no lugar. Era grande e espaçoso, havia cerâmicas japonesas e arranjos de florais adornando o belo e feminino quarto. Em um lado do quarto dava para ver umas cortinas que emolduravam uma passagem para um jardim. Era chamado de o Jardim da Princesa. Deitado no chão em cima de uma grande almofada, um leão.

'Kero! Que bonito você está assim'

Ele rugiu pra ela. O animal era de estimação desde criança e ela sempre o mantinha solto no jardim.

'Já sei que está com fome! Sua comida já vem, meu querido Kero!'

Ela aproximou-se dele se agachando e ele por sua vez lambeu-lhe as mãos da garota.

Ela deu uma leve gargalhada e disse para ele parar com aquilo. Parecia que o animal conseguia entender o que ela dizia. Imediatamente parou e se acalmou.

Tomoyo chegou com um quimono de seda branco e flores vermelhas. Era preso à cintura por uma faixa larga vermelha.

Ela começou a se aprontar e com o auxílio da aia arrumou o comprido cabelo num coque preso com enfeites típicos e dois sticks finos de madeira.

'Pronto, agora parece uma princesa!'

As duas se retiraram do aposento deixando Kero no jardim. Tomoyo andava sempre atrás de Sakura que ia à frente com a cabeça baixa. _"O que será que papai quer comigo? Ele nunca me chama para reuniões ou nada do tipo!"_

Chegaram em um grande salão reservado para reuniões exclusivas com os membros da realeza. Era muito bem adornado e decorado. Tinha vasos nos cantos do salão dando ao local graça e tranqüilidade. Havia lá um equilíbrio perfeito entre todos os objetos e coisas.

Um homem alto de meia idade, com cabelos da cor dos da menina que acabara de entrar, estava acompanhado de um outro, também alto, mas com cabelos pretos. A menina, assim que chegou, fez uma reverencia dizendo:

'Bom dia papai, bom dia Toya!' Após levantar o corpo, continuou 'O que queria comigo, papai?'

'Minha filha! Você sabe que nós estamos passando por situações muito difíceis com os chineses, não sabe?' Ele começou calmamente.

'Sim papai!' Ela disse um pouco triste, pois sabia o quanto aquele momento era difícil para seu país.

'Sabe que eles querem conquistar nosso território e que não temos como proteger nosso império contra um, tão grande como aquele, não sabe?' Disse pesadamente aquelas palavras e Sakura sabia o quanto doía para seu querido pai dizer isso. Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

'Bem...' ele deu uma pausa e depois de um suspiro pesado disse: 'Meu bem, você sabe que eu a amo mais que tudo nesse mundo, não sabe? Sabe que por mim, você ficaria ao meu lado eternamente e nunca sairia e que...'

'Onde o senhor está querendo chegar, papai?' Ela disse, com ar preocupado, sem deixar que o homem terminasse de falar e sem entender o que o pai estava querendo dizer com aquilo tudo. Ela sabia o quanto o pai a amava, tivera várias demonstrações disso em toda a sua vida. Sua infância foi muito tranqüila, mesmo com a ausência materna, sabia dos esforços do pai para preencher a falta que a mãe fazia. Teve tudo do melhor. Os melhores professores, os melhores trajes, os melhores brinquedos. Ela era muito grata por tudo o que seu querido pai lhe proporcionara na sua infância e sua adolescência.

'Hoje, nós recebemos a visita do Ministro de Relações Exteriores do império chinês e ele propôs um acordo de paz entre nossos reinos!' Toya que até então estava calado falou pela primeira vez. A expressão facial de seu pai e seu irmão estava muita pesada.

'E qual foi esse acordo?' Sakura perguntou. Alguma coisa dentro dela estava dizendo que aquela resposta mudaria radicalmente sua vida e ela estava com muito medo do que escutaria naquela hora.

'O Imperador da China propôs unir nossos reinos, querida!'

'E qual foi à proposta?' Perguntava, um tanto apreensiva. 'E por favor, papai, sem rodeios!'

'Bem...' Ele abaixou os olhos dando uma longa pausa na explanação. 'Quando propôs a união quis dizer que propôs que você se casasse com seu filho...'

'O quê?!!!'

Ela estava atordoada com o que ouvira. Como seu pai concordou com uma barbaridade daquelas? "_Isso é uma injúria"_Pensava. _"Como eles querem me obrigar a casar com uma pessoa que nem conheço? Como isso pode estar acontecendo comigo? Não posso permitir isso!" _Seus pensamentos estavam a mil, não sabia direito o que falar, só tinha vontade de sair correndo e fingir que não tinha acontecido nada.

'Antes que você fale qualquer coisa quero dizer que essa é uma escolha inteiramente sua. Se você realmente não quiser se casar, vamos entender.' Fugitaka disse tentando acalmar as expressões da jovem a sua frente.

Sakura estava transtornada de mais, não conseguia formular direito uma resposta. Estava furiosa e irritada com aquilo tudo. Porque justamente ela que acreditava em casamento por amor teria o triste fim de se casar por conveniência?

Sem conseguir responder por seus atos, ela se virou e cruzou o salão correndo em direção à porta de saída. Ela precisava pensar com clareza, colocar as idéias em ordem. Primeiro teria que analisar o que tinha em jogo. Não podia também arriscar seu país, ela amava aquele lugar. Teria que encontrar uma outra solução.

Sakura correu direto para seu quarto, lá ela se jogou na cama sem agüentar, as lágrimas desceram-lhe o rosto. Ela sabia qual era a situação de seu país, sabia que se não aceitasse se casar com esse tal filho do Imperador, seu país sofreria as conseqüências e seria muito pior: se não se casasse com o tal homem o imperador tomaria como um insulto e os atacaria sem piedade.

'Deus... Me ajude!' Ela implorava por uma solução ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Assim que Sakura saiu correndo porta a fora, o Rei sentiu um enorme remorso por ter dito ao Ministro que iria pensar no assunto. Isso era humilhante demais, era como se estivesse vendendo a única filha para o império chinês.

Resolveu que iria comunicar ao ministro que infelizmente teriam de encontrar uma outra maneira de fazer um tratado de paz. Iria ter como Ministro durante a noite, até lá tentaria encontrar uma solução eficaz para seus problemas.

Pediu para Toya, o futuro herdeiro do trono, que convocasse uma reunião com seus ministros e generais de guerra. Certamente, não aceitando o casamento haveria uma guerra entre os dois países.

Toya fez exatamente isso porque afinal não gostaria de ver sua irmã casada com uma pessoa que nunca vira antes. Ele sabia dos ideais de amor dela. Ela vivia contando pra ele seus devaneios românticos e ele se divertia muito com aquilo. Por vezes zombava disto, mas sempre respeitou sua família.

A reunião estava marcada para as duas da tarde. Como sempre todos compareceram pontualmente à reunião, que desta vez seria num salão mais amplo. O imperador ficava sentado em uma espécie de altar e os ministros sentavam-se logo abaixo dele. Estavam presentes, ao todo, quatro ministros bem velhos, três um pouco mais jovens e o chefe do exército japonês, um jovem samurai belo e poderoso.

Ele que era o braço direito do imperado e melhor amigo de Toya, sempre tinha idéias iluminadas e era fiel, ao extremo, a seu senhor. Era um homem bem alto, com 1,85m de altura, cabelos prateados, compridos, presos num rabo de cavalo, já que samurais sempre tinham cabelos compridos. Seus olhos eram frios, mas muito calmos. Usava um quimono branco com flores coloridas na parte de baixo e tinha na cintura duas espadas presas.

'Como sabem...' O imperador começou a narrativa. '...nosso país está sendo ameaçado pelo império chinês. Hoje recebemos a ilustre visita do Ministro de das Relações Exteriores que propôs uma aliança de paz unindo os dos reinos com o casamento da minha estimada filha Sakura e o futuro imperador chinês, seu filho e herdeiro.'

'Ohhhhh!' Ouviu-se um murmúrio geral.

'No entanto todos sabem que minha filha é uma flor delicada e pura que tanto amo. Ao comentar sobre esse assunto com ela hoje pela manha percebi seu horror. Eu não posso sacrificar a princesa e minha única filha desta maneira. Convoquei essa reunião para que pensássemos em outra solução, outro tratado de paz, outra espécie de união.'

Todos estavam em silêncio pensando em como resolver aquele dilema. Em como tirar a princesa japonesa daquela situação.

O samurai estava com o olhar muito diferente do anterior. Ele estava furioso pelo que ouvira. Como? Sua doce Sakura que ele viu nascer e crescer, e que se tornara uma belíssima mulher não podia ser de um homem que nem a conhecia. Ele a amava de verdade, mas sabia que ela nunca poderia ser dele, um simples general. Acostumou-se a pensar que ela se casaria por amor e sabendo disso sentiu um aperto no coração.

'Mas senhor, analisando bem os fatos...' um dos ministros dizia '... se não aceitarmos essa união, teremos de nos preparar para uma eminente guerra!'

'Eu posso já de antemão dizer que se for pelo bem da nossa princesa, poderei pessoalmente convocar uma reunião com os líderes do nosso exército.' O refinado samurai disse.

'Yue, meu caro, acho que essa é nossa única alternativa!' O imperador disse tristemente.

'Se for assim, que seja!'

Nesse momento, a porta foi aberta brutalmente e todos se viraram para ver quem era que estava entrando de maneira tão apressada.

'Eu me caso com o tal homem!' Ela disse com os olhos duros perante todos que estavam na reunião.

Yue gelou-se.

'Mas, minha filha?'

'Eu já me resolvi. Pensei até agora e não consigo ver melhor solução para o nosso problema. Sendo assim, aceito me casar para salvar minha pátria!'

'Ohhhhhhhhh!' Um espanto geral.

'Com licença, os deixarei agora. Preciso descansar.' Virou-se e fechou a porta com cautela e com os olhos lacrimejantes.

Yue sentiu um aperto no peito. Se esse príncipe chinês a fizesse sofrer ele iria se ver com ele, iria o perseguir até os confins do universo. Isso era um juramento e samurais nunca quebravam seus juramentos.

Sakura, assim que saiu da sala, correu para seu quarto e aos prantos abraçou a amiga que estava lá cuidando de suas roupas.

'O que foi, princesa?' A moça perguntava sem entender.

'Ah, Tomoyo.....'

Soluçando, Sakura despejou toda sua tristeza no ombro da amiga que a acariciava tentando acalma-la.

O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- CONTINUA ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo II**_

A jovem princesa permaneceu calada e estática, deitada no colo da aia. Elas se conheciam desde criança. Cresceram juntas e compartilhavam dos mesmos sonhos românticos. Tomoyo era um pouco mais velha, mas esperava pelo amor de sua vida assim como Sakura.

No entanto, estavam as duas tristes porque a querida e amada princesa acabara de ficar noiva de alguém que nunca tinha visto antes. Os pensamentos de Tomoyo aterrorizavam-na. _"E se ele for gordo? Ou feio? Ou gordo e feio? E se comer como um porco? E se for ríspido, grosseiro ou a tratar mal?"_

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça como que para afastar aqueles pensamentos medonhos. Ela estava muito agoniada vendo Sakura tão desanimada. Resolveu que iria tentar reanimá-la tirando-a do quarto.

Com muito sacrifício consegui puxar a garota para o jardim. Ele era em formato arredondado recheado por árvores de cerejeira. E ao fim dele havia um lago com pedras e uma ponte delicada.

Kero estava deitado bem no centro do jardim e assim que viu sua dona veio correndo recebê-la. O animal parecia realmente entender exatamente todos os sentimentos dela porque assim que se aproximou fez uma cara triste. Era curioso ver um leão desanimado!

Ela caminhou com o animal ao seu lado. Tomoyo vinha atrás colhendo algumas flores para tentar reanima-la. Ela sabia o quanto a amiga era apaixonada por cerejeiras talvez por isso a mãe escolheu esse nome para ela.

A menina caminhou vagarosamente e sentou-se num banco perto do lago com Kero a seus pés. Tomoyo se aproximou dizendo:

'Deixa essa tristeza de lado. Olha o que trouxe pra você.' Estendeu um ramalhete de flores e a entregou com carinho.

'Ah Tomoyo, só você mesmo!'

'Vamos. Se anime... Vai ver que isso tudo foi o destino que providenciou. Aposto que acabará se apaixonando loucamente por ele!'

Ela olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas para Tomoyo que estava com o coração cortado.

'Você realmente acha, Tomoyo?'

'Claro que acho....e ainda posso afirmar que vai ser feliz com ele e vai ter muitos filhos!' Disse encantadoramente para acalma-la. Nesse momento, Toya e Yue se aproximaram das moças.

'Como você está, Sakura?' Toya perguntou carinhosamente.

'Como você acha que estou?' Disse triste.

'Mas foi você quem aceitou essa situação!'

'E o que esperava que eu fizesse? Recusasse e causasse a maior guerra?' Falou com lágrimas nos olhos. Isso já estava se tornando um hábito.

'...Lutaríamos com toda a fúria para proteger nossa princesa!' Foi a vez de Yue se pronunciar.

'Ah, comandante! Não seria capaz de causar tantas mortes por um capricho desses!'

'Mas isso não tem nada a ver com um capricho!' Ele falou zombeteiro para a irmã que fez uma careta bem feia.

'Não zombe de mim!'

'Com essa cara feia que está fazendo agora, não há ninguém que vá achar o contrario!' Disse com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Tomoyo e Yue riam divertidamente com a pequena briga dos irmãos. Sakura sem perceber, não pensava mais no seu casamento e sim em matar seu querido irmão que conseguia tirar-lhe do sério sempre que queria.

'Só viemos aqui para ver se está bem! Mas já estou vendo que está! Vou até falar para o Ministro Chinês que a princesa vai dar algum um trabalho para o herdeiro deles.'

'Como ousa dizer isso de mim? Seu... seu... seu incessível!' Falou com um bico.

'Como uma menina tão bonitinha e tão pequena consegue fazer um bico tão feio e grande?!'

'Não sei como nosso pai conseguiu ter um filho tão insuportável assim!'

Ela franziu a testa ao mesmo tempo em que falava tentando acertar o irmão.

'Como fica encantadora nervosa!' Tomoyo disse com estrelinhas nos olhos e segurando nas próprias bochechas.

Sakura ficou muito sem graça com o comentário da outra e resolveu ficar quieta.

'Bem, também viemos avisar que o Rei a chamou para a reunião com o Ministro ainda hoje!' Yue falou séria e pesadamente aquelas palavras. 'Ele irá comunicar sua decisão!'

'Há necessidade da minha presença?' Ela perguntou suplicante.

'Na realidade, não!' Ele disse sentindo que seria realmente melhor ela não ir. 'Diremos a ele que a senhorita está gripada ou teve que se recolher mais cedo.'

'Obrigada!' Inclinou levemente o tronco para frente em agradecimento.

Assim que disseram tudo os dois se retiraram deixando as duas moças sozinhas com Kero. Tomoyo não querendo mais ver a princesa triste levou-a para tomar um banho. Sem o irmão por perto certamente ela voltaria a ficar naquele torpor e Tomoyo não pouparia esforços para não ver isso. O mais encantador na princesa era sua jovialidade, alegria e meiguice.

Toya e Yue saíram de lá quietos e pensativos. Cada um tinha seus próprios pensamentos que era em comum; Sakura_. "Que triste ver minha irmã assim. A única coisa que posso fazer é anima-la!' _O príncipe pensava enquanto o samurai serrava o punho _"Se esse imperador chinês ousar, que seja só em pensamento, a maltratar eu juro que o mato com as próprias mãos!"_

Cada um foi cuidar de seus afazeres. Toya foi ver coisas sobre o governo e Yue, treinar para extravasar sua ira.

Ele foi para um lugar específico e chamou um de seus soldados para ser seu adversário. Cada um tinha em suas mãos um bastão de madeira e assim que começaram a brigar Yue já começou a se sentir melhor.

Enquanto isso Fugitaka estava com dor no peito só em pensar na filha longe dele e enfrentado uma situação completamente estranha à realidade dela. Ele continuava pensando numa saída para tira-los daquela enrascada, sem ofender o rei do outro império. Por mais que pensasse o fim sempre era uma eminente guerra. A hora já estava chegando e ele não encontrava uma saída.

Permaneceu assim até alguns minutos antes da hora marcada com o Ministro. Ele se retirou dos seus aposentos muito triste e apreensivo, caminhando lentamente ainda pensando numa saída.

Entrou na sala em que iria encontrar-se com o importante Ministro. Sabia que ele era um homem muito compreensivo, mas não poderia ir contra essa nova artimanha que a vida havia lhe imposto.

Ficou lá sentado em seu trono sozinho e pensativo. Queria que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo. Não queria se afastar da sua pequena filha, ela era tão parecida com a mãe!.... Como ele sentia falta dela! E Sakura preenchia essa falta, mas agora estavam lhe tirando seu tesouro mais precioso. Uma lágrima tímida rolou de seus olhos.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e um mensageiro avisou que o Comandante Yue e o príncipe Toya estavam ali para a reunião. Os dois homens bem afeiçoados entraram num enorme pesar e cada um se sentou em um lugar reservado para eles. Logo em seguida toda a corte de ministros entrou e tomou seu lugar.

O mensageiro, com seus cabelos arrepiados, comunicou, enfim, que o Ministro das Relações Exteriores havia acabado de chegar.

'Senhor Ministro das Relações Exteriores, Ériol Hiiragisawa!'

O imperador fez um sinal com a mão ordenando que ele entrasse.

Um homem alto e jovem de cabelos escuros e um olhar calmo trajando roupas chinesas entrou de forma elegante. Aproximou-se do rei e se ajoelhou curvando-se em posição de respeito.

'Senhor Imperador do Japão, venho aqui honrosamente para saber a decisão desse Império!'

'Levante-se e venha até aqui, meu jovem! Quero olhar nos seus olhos.' Ele disse para espanto de todos. Isso era completamente incomum de se acontecer.

O homem, como todos ali, também estranhou, mas acatou a ordem do regente japonês e aproximou-se dele. Sentia o coração na ponta da garganta. _"O que será que ele quer saber?" _Parou em frente ao governante que agora estava de pé em frente a ele. Olhou profundamente nos olhos do rapaz que estava firme, mas aterrorizado com o seu olhar. Agora eram os olhos de um pai protetor que fitavam-no.

'Antes de responder a sua proposta quero que você me dê sua palavra de que nada irá acontecer a minha filha!' disse isso em alto e bom som de maneira dura e firme.

'Eu juro pelo meu país!' O jovem respondeu, também seriamente.

'Então eu, o monarca do Japão, aceito a união de minha única filha, princesa Sakura Kinomoto com o herdeiro da China. E que esta união seja a chave para uma paz eterna entre nossos países.'

O Ministro que estava até então em frente ao rei recuou com apenas a cabeça inclinada para baixo e disse:

'Os senhores não irão se arrepender!'

'Poderíamos conversar melhor um outro dia? A sós?' O rei disse antes de Ériol comunicar que iria se retirar. ' Gostaria que o senhor permanecesse em meu país por mais algum tempo!'.

'Como desejar, senhor!' Dizendo isso se retirou andando em direção a porta de forma que não desse as costas para o imperador.

Assim que ele saiu o rei suspirou com uma enorme carga em seus ombros. Sentia-se culpado pela causa da tristeza da filha. Um a um todos se retiraram ficando somente Toya e Yue. Este era como um membro da família, e o rei o tratava como tal.

'Espero que tenhamos tomado a decisão certa' O rei disse cabisbaixo.

'Também espero, meu pai!' Toya respondeu.

Os homens ficaram conversando na sala enquanto Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero estavam deitados no meio do jardim aberto olhando para as estrelas. As moças estavam deitadas em cima de um tecido fino verde, bordado nas pontas com uma linha branca. Sakura estava com a cabeça recostada no animal de estimação quando, olhando o céu, viu uma estrela cadente. Essa época do ano era quente no Japão. Elas saíram para se refrescar.

'Olha! Vou fazer um pedido!' Falou fechando os olhos como se aquilo fosse a esperança de sua vida. Tomoyo a acompanhou fazendo um pedido também.

As duas ficaram deitadas olhando as estrelas sem dizer nada até que adormeceram uma deitada ao lado da outra.

'Sakura! Princesa, acorda!' Tomoyo tentava acordar a princesa com cuidado.

'Ah Tomoyo! Só mais um pouquinho!' A menina, com seus 16 anos, resmungava querendo dormir mais um pouco.

'Vamos Sakura! Seu pai a espera para o café da manhã e ainda precisa se aprontar!

'Mas eu não posso comer no meu quarto?' Ela falava enrolado e ainda com os olhos fechados.

'Infelizmente não! O Ministro chinês também irá acompanha-los no café.' Explicou um pouco apreensiva, pois não sabia qual seria a reação da menina. Mas para sua surpresa, Sakura apenas abriu os olhos e tristemente foi em direção ao quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

Enquanto ela se banhava, Tomoyo arrumava sua roupa sobre a cama que nem foi desfeita, pois elas haviam dormido no jardim particular da princesa.

'Então quer dizer que esse tal ministro ainda não voltou para a China?' Sakura falou assim que entrou no quarto, ainda enrolada no roupão.

'Sim! A pedido de seu pai ele ficou um pouco mais!' Tomoyo disse indo em direção de Sakura para ajuda-la a se arrumar.

'E por que meu pai o pediria para ficar mais?' Perguntou um pouco curiosa.

'Isso eu não sei responder!'

Tomoyo havia escolhido um bonito quimono rosa com detalhes brancos. Era incrível como Sakura combinava com essas cores.

'Ficou encantadora, princesa!' Ela disse empolgada com a roupa escolhida.

'Obrigada' Disse um pouco triste.

As duas saíram do quarto e foram calmamente em direção ao refeitório. Sakura entrou ainda acompanhada de Tomoyo. Todos já estavam, faltando apenas o Ministro. Ela sentou-se à mesa e a aia ficou em pé logo atrás de da princesa.

'Bom dia!' Ela disse.

'Bom dia, minha filha! Estamos esperando o Ministro para que você possa o conhecer. Chegamos aqui mais cedo para que eu pudesse ver como está, minha querida Sakura!' Ele se levantou para dar um carinhoso beijo no rosto redondo da filha.

Ela fez um dengo pra ele assim que ele retornou a seu acento. Esse foi o tempo certo para o Ministro entrar.

Assim que caminhou pelo salão Sakura bateu os olhos nele pensando: _"Nossa! Espero que todos os chineses sejam assim!"_

'Espero não tê-los feito esperar!' Disse, agora sentado à mesa.

Ériol cumprimentou todos educadamente e sem poder deixar de notar a beleza preciosa que era a princesa, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram um par de profundos e expressivos olhos verdes cor de esmeralda.

'Esse é o Ministro das Relações Exteriores da China, Ériol Hiiragisawa. Essa é a minha filha, princesa Sakura Kinomoto!'

'Muito prazer, senhorita!' Ele disse educadamente e ela somente fez uma reverência com a cabeça. Seus olhos verdes o fitaram intrigados.

'O senhor tem descendência japonesa?' Ela perguntou curiosa.

'Sim, meu pai era japonês e minha mãe chinesa!' Ele disse esclarecendo a sua dúvida e ela fez um gesto com a cabeça dizendo que havia entendido.

'Muito bem, vamos comer.' Dizendo isso o imperador ordenou que o banquete matinal viesse.

Todos estavam comendo em silêncio. Sakura estava um pouco mais animada porque afinal ficava imaginado que o príncipe poderia ser assim tão bonito e educado também. Esse bem estar da princesa foi notado por todos, principalmente por seu pai e Tomoyo, que a conhecia melhor que a si própria.

Antes do término do café o imperador pediu para Ériol um minuto a sós e logicamente o educado rapaz o concedeu com gentileza. Sakura percebeu todo o refinamento dele e comentou com a amiga assim que estavam a sós.

'Espero que o tal príncipe seja assim tão educado!'

'Viu só! Acho que minha intuição está certa!' Tomoyo via o brilho de sua amiga retornar após o encontro com o Ministro.

Enquanto isso o rei caminhava acompanhado de Ériol pelo jardim real. Primeiramente eles estavam em silêncio enquanto Ériol analisava o belo lugar.

Era uma pequena ilha no meio da propriedade. Para chegar ao jardim tiveram que passar por uma ponte curvada. O lago que a circundava era em um tom verde escuro e tudo ao seu redor acompanhava esse tom relaxante. Realmente era um delírio para os olhos.

'Esse jardim foi construído pelo meu bisavô e dado a meu pai de presente de casamento.' Ele disse assim que adentraram o jardim.

'É muito bonito!' disse Ériol talvez já imaginando o rumo da conversa.

'Eles eram apaixonados um pelo outro!' Disse continuando o relato. 'Se casaram por amor'

'Entendo, senhor'

'Realmente está sendo muito difícil entregar minha filha sem que ela conheça seu futuro marido.'

'Entendo perfeitamente' Ele dizia se lembrando da preciosidade que era a filha de olhos verdes.

'Peço ao senhor que cuide dela como eu cuidaria!'

'Eu lhe prometo, senhor! Bem ou mal tenho essa dívida com o senhor já que tenho descendência japonesa sendo assim o senhor também é meu rei'

Dizendo isso se ajoelhou em frente a ele respeitosamente. O rei disse mais aliviado:

'Muito obrigada, meu filho. Assim fico mais em paz.'

Os dois homens conversaram como velhos amigos durante algumas horas. O rei queria saber tudo sobre o seu futuro genro. Como ele era, o que ele gostava, como se comportava...

O rapaz, de mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos, respondia com total educação e cortesia. Contou sobre o império chinês e como era o temperamento de seu príncipe. Disse que teria de retornar a China na manhã seguinte para dar as boas novas ao monarca chinês já que a data do casamento estava marcada para ali há duas semanas.

O ----- O ----- O ----- O ------ O ----- O----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo III**_

Enquanto todos os acontecimentos se sucediam no Japão; na China um revoltado, irritado e visivelmente transtornado rapaz andava de um lado para o outro em seus aposentos.

O homem, alto e esbelto colocava as mãos nos cabelos castanhos revoltos sem conseguir se conformar. Todo seu porte físico estava contraído devido a recente descoberta.

'Como ele pode me tratar assim! ................Como pode me obrigar a casar contra minha vontade!'

Gesticulava e falava consigo mesmo como se aquilo fosse um alívio para seus nervos castigados. Ele que sempre idolatrara o pai não concebia a hipótese de um casamento arranjado. Era inadmissível.

'A garota tem 16 anos! Como ele faz uma coisa dessas comigo? Quero me casar com uma mulher, não com uma criança!'

Indignado, continuava andando para lá e para cá. Deu um murro na parede.

'Droga, ele me trata como um moleque! Posso tomar minhas próprias decisões!'

Outro murro.

'Não vou me casar com uma garota mimada, filha de um japonês!'

Dizendo isso, abriu a porta e, pisando duro, partiu rumo ao salão onde seu pai, o imperador da china estava.

"_Ele não vai me obrigar a me casar contra minha vontade!"_ Era só nisso que ele conseguia pensar.

Seus olhos castanhos estavam quase rubis de tanta fúria. Serrava os punhos e franzia a testa contestando internamente as atitudes do pai.

Andou por todo o comprido corredor. Era um corredor aberto com colunas de mármore permitindo a vista para um jardim paradisíaco no centro do o príncipe encontrava algum empregado do castelo, este se reclinava quando seu senhor passava. Era uma questão de honra e respeito, porém, ele estava tão irritado com toda a situação que nem dava atenção aos súditos.

Dobrou a direita continuando o trajeto. Desta vez era um salão adornado com cerâmicas chinesas e belos arranjos de flores. Continuou atravessando o salão e escancarou a porta que tinha ao fundo da adornada sala.

Estava ventando de fúria e raiva. Seu olhar era amedrontador. No entanto, o pai, que estava sentado ao chão escrevendo frases em ideogramas chineses num papel amarelado em cima de uma mesinha, não deu a menor importância para o estado de espírito revoltado do rapaz. Nem ao menos retirou os olhos do papel onde estava escrevendo.

'Como... pôde... fazer... isso... comigo?' Perguntou pausadamente ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta.

O homem de barba comprida e branca cabelos compridos e presos em um rabicó, olhos castanhos, continuava seu trabalho de arte.

'POR QUE ME IGNORA?'

O monarca movimentou o lóbulo ocular para cima de forma a conseguir enxergar o furioso único filho vestido com uma roupa tradicional chinesa azul celeste e sapato preto.

'Shaoran, meu filho, estou fazendo esse poema para dar as boas vindas a sua noiva!' Disse como se nada estivesse acontecendo e com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele rugiu de ódio. Se aquele homem não fosse seu pai, certamente, lhe daria um soco na cara.

'Como tem coragem de me provocar dessa maneira?'

'Aprenda a me tratar com respeito! Além de ser seu pai, sou seu imperador. Você me deve obediência!' Estava sério agora.

O olhar cortante do rapaz poderia fazer a terra tremer...

'Eu me recuso a casar.'

' Você não tem alternativa! O conselho chinês já resolveu. E além do mais você já passa da hora de se casar.'

'Como meu casamento pode ser tratado como um acordo comercial?'

'Casamentos são assim mesmo. Contente-se! Agora saia...' Movimentou a mão ordenando que ele saísse.

"_Ah, que ódio!" _ Disse assim que fechou a porta bruscamente produzindo um ruído.

Fez o mesmo trajeto anterior e se trancou novamente dentro do quarto;

'Vou fugir!'

Sem perder tempo tramou sua fuga. Ele pensava em abandonar o castelo a noite. Pegaria um cavalo e partiria, envolto em um manto escuro, para bem longe dali. Jogou-se na cama exausto de costas para cima e rezando para sair o mais rápido daquele inferno.

'Antes que alguém puder notar minha ausência, já estarei bem longe!' Disse baixo.

Procurou acalmar os nervos porque afinal estaria contrariando as ordens do imperador. Isso seria considerado traição. '_Sentença de morte para o traidor._' Se lembrou, certa vez em que presenciou um julgamento. Tinha 16 anos e seu pai estava sentado no altar imperial. O velho homem foi considerado traidor por não cumprir devidamente seus

afazeres.

Nesse período, na China, haviam pessoas que zelavam pela vida do monarca. Eles eram uma espécie de médicos que eram designados a impedir que o imperador adoecesse ou sofresse de algum mal estar. Usavam técnicas de harmonização do ambiente através de estudos elaborados, baseados em pesquisas verídicas.

Esse homem havia sido condenado a morte por ser acusado de traidor já que o rei tinha adquirido uma tremenda gripe, e ele não foi capaz de precaver isso.

'É um absurdo. O miserável não teve culpa por ele ter pegado o resfriado!' Disse lembrando-se do ocorrido.

'Tenho que ser cauteloso!'

Olhou para o céu através da janela aberta e percebeu que já se passavam das seis da tarde. Ele devia se preparar para a fuga. Separou uma roupa discreta, uma capa preta, sua espada. Antes, porém, resolveu tomar um banho.

Levantou-se da cama e andando, foi ate um cômodo que era destinado aos banhos. Para chegar até ele teria que sair do quarto pela porta interna de seus próprios aposentos e, passando um outro cômodo, entrar num amplo lugar com uma banheira enorme ao centro.

A água era corrente e foi represada ali para seu melhor conforto. Imitando um lago natural havia pedras por todo o lugar. Seu pai sempre procurava dar ao herdeiro da China o melhor.

Retirou a roupa deixando seus músculos definidos adentrarem na água e relaxarem por alguns segundos. Fechou os olhos e pendeu a cabeça para traz encostando-a em uma das pedras.

Seus pensamentos estavam livres e agora relaxados. Procurava manter-se calmo para poder pôr em prática o plano de fuga. Ouvia o som da água entrando e saindo do lago como uma música aos seus ouvidos.

Levantou-se e enrolou-se em uma toalha prendendo-a na cintura como uma saia deixando o escultural peito nu. Atravessou toda a sala e com outra toalha menor foi secando os cabelos com força. Entrou no quarto e respirou fundo. Estava se arriscando!

Tratou de colocar a roupa escura já anteriormente escolhida para sua aventura. Ainda era cedo para ele sair do quarto. Há essa hora certamente, haveriam empregados andando e cuidando de seus afazeres. Mas ele resolveu se aprontar logo, estava muito afoito.

Permaneceu dentro do quarto por algumas horas sem sair por nada. Ordenou que ninguém o interrompesse ou importunasse. "Quero ficar sozinho. Não me importunem por nada! Não vou jantar. Estou sem fome!" Dizia para os empregados.

Concentrou toda sua energia pensando os mínimos detalhes para sua fuga. Estava impaciente. Pegou um pote de cerâmica e entornou o líquido de dentro dele num copo. Bebeu a água para refrescar.

A hora calculada estava chegando. Ele estava nervoso, afinal não era todo dia que

tentava ir contra as ordens do Imperador.

Deitou novamente na cama de barriga para cima. Aquela espera o estava deixando muito angustiado. Cada segundo que se passava parecia uma eternidade. Permaneceu assim por mais alguns minutos até que se levantou e andou até a janela. Olhou para a lua e disse:

'Enfim...' Estava com os olhos vibrantes sentindo o eminente cheiro da liberdade. '...chegou a hora!' Virou-se e firmemente caminhou até uma cadeira aonde havia deixado as suas coisas.

Segurou a espada e a amarrou na cintura, a capa ele iria segurando-a nas mãos. Sairia devagar.

Não tinha como errar. Passou toda a tarde planejando a fuga. Sabia que o castelo era completamente vigiado pelos guardas reais. No entanto, a família imperial conhecia uma passagem secreta. Teria de atravessar um corredor antigo e abrir um túnel através de uma passagem secreta. Esse túnel o libertaria para um futuro que ele mesmo queria traçar.

Estava disposto a abandonar o trono em favor de seus ideais e ideologias. Acreditava que se um casamento fosse por encomenda os riscos de darem errado eram de 90%. Primeiro porque não se conhecia um ao outro e segundo porque ele, Shaoran, não poderia suportar deitar-se com uma mulher, se ela fosse obrigada a fazê-lo. Na verdade esse era o maior motivo de não concordar com aquele casamento.

Motivado por esses pensamentos, sairia do quarto somente com as roupas do corpo, a espada na cintura e a capa nas mãos. Era por volta da meia noite e não havia mais ninguém perambulando nos corredores e salões. Poderia circular sem nenhum impedimento. O plano era infalível.

Saiu dos aposentos e furtivamente olhou para um lado e para o outro para se certificar de que ninguém o estava espiando. Andou rápido como um lobo se beirando pelas paredes para se proteger de algum olhar inesperado. Chegando ao fim do corredor virou a esquerda dando de cara com uma porta enorme que servia de entrada para um salão de festas.

"_Que ótimo. Não tem ninguém!" _Pensou aliviado.

Entrou no salão. Estava muito escuro dentro do cômodo. Andava com muito cuidado para não esbarrar em nenhum objeto e assim tudo iria por água abaixo. Palpava nas paredes se esgueirando nelas.

"_Tenho que encontrar as chaves!" _Pensava apalpando um jarro num dos cantos do salão.

"_Achei" _Retirou a chave de dentro e continuou atravessando o enorme salão. Ao fim dele tocou a parede com as mãos empurrando uma pequena saliência com toda a força. Uma passagem se abriu e ele saiu por ela indo direto para outro corredor.

"_Bom! Estou fora de perigo! Agora mingúem me acha mais!" _Disse orgulhoso de si mesmo. Confiante, Shaoran segurou a tocha que estava pendurada na parede e a acendeu. Caminhou pelo estreito corredor por alguns minutos. O silêncio era amedrontador, mas pequeno perto do seu desejo pela liberdade.

"Magnífico! Estou quase perto da passagem secreta e do túnel para sair do castelo."

Chegando ao fim dele adentrou em um pequeno quarto. Deixou que a chama da tocha iluminasse o ambiente. Era um cômodo pequeno e frio. Uma porta bem pesada de ferro era o único adorno do lugar.

"Perfeito. Cheguei!"

Tinha uma confiança interna tão certeira que nem se deu conta que estava sendo observado. Encostados na parede, oposta a porta de ferro, haviam quatro homens. Eram fortes e altos e usavam uma túnica preta presa no pescoço por um botão. Uma calça larga dava a eles bastante mobilidade. Tinham os olhos fixos no príncipe.

Assim que ele entrou no quarto se dirigindo a porta um deles segurou o ombro do rapaz com força e firmeza.

'Podemos lhe ser útil em alguma coisa, meu senhor?' O homem com a cicatriz no rosto perguntou. Sua voz era cortante.

Shaoran sentiu a barriga congelar. Virou-se e olhou para o dono de tal voz. _"O que um guarda pessoal de meu pai está fazendo aqui?" _pensou aterrorizado.A luz da tocha o iluminou e logo em seguida pode ver mais três homens da 'infantaria' pessoal do pai. _"Como é possível?"_

'O senhor imperador nos ordena zelar pelo bem de seu filho! Ficamos aqui noite e dia para impedir que ninguém entre ou saia por essa passagem' O outro de cabelos castanhos disse.

"_Desgraça!" _Pensou tentando inventar alguma desculpa para estar naquele lugar àquela hora da madrugada. Pensou em lutar contra os homens, mas seria um contra quatro. Certamente não seria a melhor solução.

'O que o jovem príncipe está fazendo aqui a essa hora?' Um outro mais velho perguntou se aproximando. Shaoran sentiu o estômago contrair. O que responderia agora?

'Não sei! Acho que sou sonâmbulo! Quando me dei conta, estava perdido!' _"Que desculpa esfarrapada!" _Pensava ao mesmo tempo em que dizia.

'Que bom que estávamos aqui, então, porque assim, o ajudamos a retornar para o interior do castelo em segurança. Por via das dúvidas poderei guia-lo pessoalmente aos seus aposentos!' O último e mais forte disse se desencostando da parede com um sorriso frio na face.

O jovem príncipe virou-se retornando pelo túnel. O corpulento homem caminhava atrás. Shaoran estava irado porque seu plano fracassara. Mas como iria imaginar que o pai tinha mandado seus guardas pessoais montarem guarda na passagem? _"Droga!" _Resmungava interiormente.

Os dois retornaram pelos mesmos caminhos já seguidos anteriormente por Shaoran. Até que chegaram na frente da porta do quarto.

'Ficarei aqui caso o senhor tenha acessos sonâmbulos novamente! Seu pai ficaria muito decepcionado se o único filho se perdesse no castelo por causa de um sonambulismo! Mais tarde direi para meu senhor que seu filho tem esse problema. Certamente enviará um médico para trata-lo!'

"_Infernos!" _'Obrigada pela ajuda!' Disse e entrou nos aposentos. Fechando a porta encostou a cabeça nela:

'Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga!' Dizia socando a porta com fúria.

'Assim vai acabar quebrando a mão'

"_Mas o que é isso?" _ Pensava virando-se para o local de onde vinha a conhecida voz.

'Sabia que ia fazer isso!' O velho rei disse. 'Te conheço melhor que a palma de minha mão, meu filho.' Ele disse com carinho. 'Venha, temos que conversar. Sente-se aqui!'

Impressionado com a sagacidade do velho pai, obedeceu. O ancião estava sentado em sua cama. O príncipe se aproximou se sentando ao seu lado.

'Preciso que tenha atitudes mais convenientes a sua idade, meu filho! Já tem 21 anos e passa da hora de se casar! O futuro desse país está em suas mãos e você deve ter em mente, claro, que todos dependem de suas decisões. Certamente fugir não é a melhor solução.'

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

'Os sábios antigos dizem que ter coragem é enfrentar com integridade o que o destino nos reserva.'

'O destino não, o senhor!' Disse com os olhos em fúria.

'Já é crescido o bastante para saber dos assuntos de interesse do país.' Ajeitou-se melhor na cama para começar a narrar. ' Bom, seu casamento é uma estratégia. Você acha que aprecio dessa união?'

Shaoran olhou para o pai.

'Se tivesse outro meio de sair dessa situação certamente eu o faria. Acha realmente que queria te ver casado com uma japonesa? Acha que foi essa a princesa que imaginava para você? Sua mãe é chinesa, suas avôs eram chinesas. Nunca na história da china houve uma japonesa ao lado do monarca.'

Agora Shaoran estava com a testa franzida. O que estaria acontecendo?

'Você não sabe, mas estamos em guerra contra o império Mongol. O monarca Khan, invadiu toda a costa norte de nosso país.'

Agora ele olhava para o pai apreensivo.

'Você sabe que os japoneses, embora com território menor, possuem os melhores guerreiros e samurais de todos os tempos. Se essa aliança se formar ele não irá se recusar a ajudar-nos.' Disse com os olhos fixos no filho.

'Entenda, não temos escolha! Depois tenho relatos de que ela é uma flor de beleza.'

'Tem 16 anos, por favor, papai!'

'É esse o motivo de não querer se casar? Meu filho, sua mãe tinha 14 anos e eu 16 quando nos casamos!'

'Pelo menos você a amava!'

'Engano seu! Nosso casamento foi assim como o seu. Ela era a filha do chefe do exército da china. Nos casamos e a Dinastia dos Lee permaneceu. Nossa união foi arranjada por meu pai e com o passar dos tempos amei sua mãe mais que tudo nessa vida. Amo sua respiração e todos seus movimentos calmos e firmes. Ela me dá forças para enfrentar os problemas e crises desse governo. Na realidade a idéia de você se casar com a princesa japonesa foi justamente dela.'

"_O que?" _ Ele pensava indignado.

Esse relato deixou Shaoran boquiaberto. Nunca ouvira aquilo antes. Ela achava que seus pais tinham se casado por amor já que os dois eram loucos, um pelo outro. Sentiu-se mal sabendo da verdade. Além disso, o casamento foi idéia da mãe! Justo ela que vivia dizendo que queria uma princesa chinesa linda para lhe dar vários netinhos! Era inacreditável.

'Sei que você vai querer arranjar uma maneira de sair dessa situação, mas acredite, já perdi noites de sono pensando nisso. Às vezes o sacrifício faz parte do reinado!'

Dizendo isso se levantou para partir. Deu um amoroso beijo na testa do filho e virou-se andando até a porta.

'Espero que entenda, você é nossa única saída!' Fechou a porta assim que saiu do quarto do filho.

O rapaz deixou o corpo pender pra trás. Estava pesaroso depois da narrativa do suplicante do pai. _"E agora? O que eu faço?" _Olhava para o teto do quarto. _"Não posso por em risco o meu país..."_

'Acho que vou ter que me casar com uma garota mimada.' Disse enfim, se virando de lado e fechando os olhos.O ---- O ---- O ---- O ---- O ---- CONTINUA ---- O ---- O ---- O ---- O ---- O 


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capitulo VI**_

Logo que o Imperador do Japão acertou com o Ministro das Relações Exteriores da China a data e tudo a respeito do casamento, Ériol partiu para a China.

Viajava numa balsa com nove velas brancas sendo a do meio maior que as outras que iam se distribuindo igualmente de cima pra baixo.

A viagem transcorreu bem. Os ventos estavam a favor. Era um dia ensolarado e tranqüilo. Ériol estava escrevendo relatos sobre os fatos ocorridos. Contava de forma poética como havia sido tratado e como o Império Japonês o acolheu. Descreveu nos mínimos detalhes a princesa e toda sua graça e beleza. Chegou na China em poucos dias.

Ériol entrou na cidade com ar elegante. Trajava uma roupa vaporosa. A blusa azul de seda era presa à calça branca vaporosa cor um cinto de tecido vermelho amarrado por um nó deixando transpassar até o meio das coxas. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam balançando ao som do vento da orla chinesa.

Respirava calmamente e reverenciava a todos os que lhe cumprimentavam. Era um homem de títulos e honrarias, mas nunca deixou que isso o tornasse petulante. Concentrado e introspectivo entrou no coche enviado pelo imperador.

Passou pelas coloridas ruas e esquinas dentro do coche puxado por dois cavalos. As construções eram requintadas e belas. Eram muito comum casas com pilastras vermelhas e teto um tanto abaulado preto. O coche foi, veloz, direto para o castelo onde o Imperador aguardava ansioso. Havia sido difícil convencer o filho a se casar. No entanto, graças a sua sabedoria conseguira persuadi-lo. Só restava saber se o Império Japonês aceitaria a união. Tudo havia sido feito na esperança dessa união. O imperador guardava a tensão para si mesmo; '....._E se eles não aceitarem a união? Quais alternativas teremos?' _Pensava com inquietação.

Foi assim que Ériol o encontrou quando chegou ao palácio. Ele adentrou o lugar e seguiu direto rumo ao imperador. Este estava sentado no jardim debaixo de uma sombra projetada por um servo que ficava segurando um guarda-sol por de traz dele. Olhava para o céu e suspirava imaginado o que iria acontecer com seu país se os Mongóis o invadissem.

Ériol percorreu toda a extensão do jardim e se ajoelhou frente a seu Imperador lhe oferecendo um belo presente nipônico. Era um vaso sagrado branco de cerâmica com as inscrições pretas em ideogramas; sorte e vida.

Com a cabeça baixa entregou o objeto ao Imperador dizendo:

'O Rei Fugitaka do Japão oferece este presente para o futuro sogro de sua filha, a bela princesa Sakura, que aceitou a união.'

'Muito bem! E quando a data do casamento foi marcada?' Falou aliviado, mas sem deixar isso transparecer.

'Daqui a duas semanas!'

'Então, temos que providenciar as cerimônias de casamento!'

Assim foi feito.... Todos no império Chinês, desde o empregado até as pessoas da vila e a nobreza estavam aprontando e providenciando alguma coisa para o inesperado casamento do príncipe Shaoran.

A cidade estava sendo arrumada para a entrada da corte nipônica que deveria ser recebida com o devido respeito. Todos chegariam alguns dias antes do casamento. A cidade estava revirada de cabeça pra baixo. As mulheres ricas e nobres lastimavam o fato da futura esposa do herdeiro real ser japonesa e não uma de suas filhas.

Ériol foi chamado pelo imperador para relatar os fatos ocorridos no Japão. Ele contou com maestria e qualidades de um orador detalhando todos os fatos e descrevendo as cenas integralmente. Shaoran que estava presente até começou a ficar empolgado com as descrições da princesa Sakura.

Enquanto isso do outro lado do mar....

Já tinha se passado uma semana desde a partida de Ériol para a China, Sakura estava andando e colhendo flores de cerejeiras por seu jardim particular. Kero, seu fiel e inseparável animal de estimação, a acompanhava. Vez por outra se atentava com um pássaro cantarolando no jardim. Caminhava, com seu quimono verde, despreocupada e alheia a tudo a sua volta.

Durante esses cinco dias ela ficara preparando o enxoval. Estava sendo tudo muito as pressas, não dava tempo, nem ao menos, de pensar no que iria levar para o novo lar.

Sentiria saudades do pai e do irmão. Pensando nisso um frio apertou-lhe a boca do estômago. Uma total insegurança se apossou dela. O que será que encontraria pela frente? Como esse príncipe Shaoran era? Como a trataria? Seria educado como Ériol ou um sujeito grosseiro?

'Princesa, a costureira chegou!' Tomoyo alertou tirando-a do torpor.

'Estou indo' Respondeu desanimada.

Ela recolheu todas as flores em seus delicados braços e entrando no quarto as depositou num jarro.

'Sentirei saudades das minhas cerejeiras!' Disse com uma lágrima, que lhe escorria pelos olhos.

'Não fica assim, querida Sakura! Nós levaremos algumas mudas!' Tomoyo disse.

Sakura exigiu que Tomoyo e Kero a acompanhassem. Seria demais pra ela se separar dos dois amigos também. Se ninguém a suportasse no império Chinês pelo menos com os dois ela poderia contar. Sentiu o peito apertar mais uma vez.

'Venha, querida menina!' A costureira a chamava 'Vamos ver como está o vestido!'

Colocou o belíssimo traje encomendado para seu casamento. Era de um riquíssimo tecido em seda vermelha pendendo mais para uma tonalidade vinho. A manga da roupa tinha a boca larga de forma, que quando abrisse os braços, quase chegava aos pés da moça. Todo o bordado era feito em uma fina linha dourada desenhando a imagem de uma fênix por toda a parte externa e interna da manga. As bordas de todo o vestido eram cobertas por uma faixa de tecido dourado liso que, entrelaçado, se fechava amarrada na cintura.

Tomoyo havia desenhado seu vestido de casamento em estilo chinês, assim como todo o restante do enxoval. Além desses vestidos, um amontoado de coisas estavam sendo preparadas como presentes de casamento desejando ao casal um futuro próspero e saudável, repletos de filhos.

'Caiu perfeitamente em você, querida princesa!' Tomoyo falava com estrelinhas nos olhos e as mãos juntas do lado da bochecha.

'Tem certeza?' Perguntou incrédula olhando para si mesma num espelho. 'Estou mais acostumada com meus quimonos!'

'O modelo é chinês em homenagem ao Imperador da China e quem sabe ....... acaba agradando o filho também....' Tomoyo disse com um sorrisinho maroto dando uma piscadela pra ela.

'Tomoyo!'

A garota estava com as bochechas vermelhas feito um pimentão. Tinha os olhos baixos de tanta vergonha. Estava se imaginando dentro de um quarto sozinha com o homem. Sentiu um arrepio de medo na coluna. O que será que aconteceria? Ela não fazia idéia! _"O que acontece com um casal quando estão a sós?" _Pensava e sem se aperceber balançou a cabeça espantando as idéias truncadas, mas não adiantou, continuava pensando. "_Dentro de alguns dias já estarei casada! Será que terei a oportunidade de conhecê-lo, ao menos, antes do casamento?" _Aquilo estava fritando seu cérebro.

Seu calmo rosto estava agora um pouco transtornado. Ela estava agitada com seus pensamentos e medos.

'Fica calma, princesa!' Tomoyo disse percebendo o nervoso da garota. 'Vai dar tudo certo!'

'Eu espero, Tomoyo. Eu espero!' Completou baixinho.

Nessa mesma hora Shaoran andava pelos jardins do castelo e viu sua mãe, Yelan, sentada em um tecido esticado em cima da grama na sombra perto de uma velha árvore. Estava bordando flores de cerejeiras rosa sobre um tecido branco,. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita e de forte constituição, mas seu principal dom era a intuição. Seu olhar era firme e capaz de captar coisas imperceptíveis.

O príncipe se aproximou da mãe e sentando a seu lado lhe deu um doce beijo na bochecha. Encostou-se no tronco da árvore e colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça olhando o céu com as pernas cruzadas e estendidas. Ficaram, os dois, alguns minutos em silêncio. No entanto, Yelan incomodada com aquilo disse:

'Sei que ficou aborrecido por eu ter dado a seu pai a idéia do casamento!' Dizia sem parar o delicado bordado.

'Na verdade, fiquei mais intrigado que aborrecido!' Ele olhou a mulher esperando uma resposta.

'Estou bordando para sua futura esposa! Veja, são flores de cerejeiras!'

Sem acreditar nisso, Shaoran arqueou uma sobrancelha. _Como pode ser tão parecida com o papai? _Pensava. _Será que eles combinam essas atitudes em comum?_

'Sonhei com ela! E sei que gosta muito de flores de cerejeiras!'

'Como?' Perguntou um tanto surpreso

'A cerca de um ano atrás Mongóis começaram a, sorrateiramente, invadir a China. Seu pai logo ordenou um exercito até a costa do nosso país para impedir a entrada deles. No entanto, isso piorou muito porque o Imperador Khan começou a atacar diretamente com forças imperiais. Seu pai conseguiu impedir por cinco meses a invasão, mas a força o Império Mongol está a cada dia maior e procuram cada vez mais aliados. Agora eles além de terem tomado a região norte começaram a invadir e extorquir dos clãs próximos. Seu pai preocupado e já prevendo o fim dessa invasão perdia noites em claro pensando na melhor saída para essa situação.'

Ela deu uma pausa.

'Então?!?' Shaoran queria saber mais.

'Então, eu tive um sonho!'

Pegou a agulha que já estava sem linha para começar novamente.

'O quê sonhou?' Shaoran estava preocupado. Todas as vezes que a mãe tinha um sonho era preocupante.

'Sonhei com uma moça linda cujos cabelos eram com de mel e os olhos verdes como uma esmeralda. Tinha os cabelos presos num coque alto e bem do meio dele lhe caiam o restante dos cabelos compridos. Usava uma fênix de ouro como adorno de cabeça na altura de uma coroa e flores de cerejeiras presas pelos lados do coque. A pele era branca, os lábios e as bochechas rosadas, nariz afilado. Parecia uma boneca. Usava uma roupa vermelha com bordados dourados. A roupa era ao estilo chinês. Olhou-me, com uma intensa profundidade e ternura. Segurou em minha mão e disse "**Case o seu Lobo com a Flor de Cerejeira nascida no Império do Sol Poente!**"

'Mas...'

'Meu filho' A mulher não deixou o rapaz continuar o interrompendo. 'Sonhos são códigos que devemos interpretar! Só que essa não foi a única vez que sonhei com essa mulher. Depois ela vinha me visitar em meus sonhos usando trajes japoneses e sempre havia uma flor de cerejeira com ela.'

' E de onde retirou a idéia que devo me casar com a princesa do Japão? O que ela tem a ver com flores de cerejeiras?'

'Shaoram, meu filho! Sakura em japonês significa exatamente **flores de cerejeiras**!'

Ele arregalou os olhos.

CONTINUA


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo V**_

O príncipe saiu do local que treinava e foi direto para um banho confortante em seus aposentos. Como sempre fazia, ficava horas com a cabeça pendente para traz pensando na vida. O lugar era um mini paraíso particular, construído especialmente para seu bel prazer. Deixava que sua cabeça pendesse para traz, reclinando-a em uma das pedras da banheira natural quente.

Pensava: "_Ah, como será essa menina? Estou curioso! Pelo que Ériol disse parece que ela é bem bonita! Mas mesmo assim não me conformo com a hipótese de me casar obrigado_"

'É... Só quero ver!' Ele disse fechando os olhos e mergulhando a cabeça logo em seguida no tanque de água quente.

Passados alguns minutos, Shaoran saiu do banho e vestiu as roupas. Estava cansado de ficar pensando em como deveria ser ou não a princesa nipônica. Resolveu que deixaria o destino o levar já que aquilo estava fora de suas possibilidades.

Naquele período, em ambos os reinos, as coisas correram num piscar de olhos. Todos estavam apressados para cumprir seus afazeres para o casamento.

Faltava agora menos de uma semana para o casamento real e Sakura estava um pouco nervosa com tudo. Hoje seria o dia em que a corte real e os nobres iriam embarcar para a China e Sakura estaria perto de seu destino. Os japoneses iriam chegar mais cedo para que pelo menos a jovem noiva se ambientasse com o país e seus costumes, antes do casamento, o mínimo que fosse. Tudo estava preparado, só faltava agora, zarpar.

E Sakura estava envolta em seus pensamentos, sentada na proa do barco real. O vento ia e vinha, massageando sua pele macia e fazendo seus cabelos balançarem. Tinha a seus pés, Kero que dormia e ronronava, talvez por causa de algum sonho.

Estavam nessa embarcação, além de Sakura e Kero, o rei, Toya, Yukito, Yue e Tomoyo. Toya estava sentado conversando com Yukito e Yue.

'Veja, só!' Ele dizia mostrando a irmã. 'Desde que aceitou esse noivado, ela fica assim, no mundo da lua.'

'É verdade. Nunca vi a menina tão distraída, ela sempre fora brincalhona e divertida.' Yue disse um pouco preocupado.

'Vocês se preocupam de mais, deixem-na. Coloquem-se em seu lugar, deve estar sendo duro pra uma garota de 16 anos ter em mãos uma responsabilidade dessa. Ela esta se acostumando. Além do mais, eu ficarei com a menina e cuidarei dela por vocês dois.'

'Muito bem,' Yue dizia 'você deve nos comunicar tudo, se alguma coisa acontecer devemos saber tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Kim, o mensageiro de confiança, estará contigo. Ao menor traço de qualquer problema devemos estar sabendo.'

'Pode deixar que lhes enviarei as mensagens.'

Enquanto isso Tomoyo se aproximou da jovem e distraída princesa sentando-se ao chão, ao lado de Kero.

'10 Yenes por cada pensamento!' A aia disse com um sorriso meigo nos lábios.

'Hein?' Sakura olhou para a amiga sentada aos seus pés.

'Princesa, você está muito desligada!'

'Ah! É que estava pensando.' Ficou vermelha

'Pensando em que?' Completou com uma risadinha porque já havia percebido a timidez da jovem.

'Estava pensando em como deve ser o príncipe!'

'Hum...'

'É e também...' agora ela estava um verdadeiro pimentão.

'Pode dizer, princesa.'

'É que fico me perguntando _oqueaconteceentreduaspessoas_!' Ela disse de uma só vez, rápido e muito baixo. Seu rosto estava agora roxo.

Tomoyo deixou a boca abrir levemente devido ao espanto que sentiu. Ela não sabia se era por causa da dúvida da garota ou se era pela frase torpedo. Depois de passado o espanto Tomoyo soltou uma leve gargalhada.

'Ai, Sakura, só você mesmo...' Ela dizia em um tom baixo. 'Bom! Se bem entendi, o que acontece entre duas pessoas que se amam deve ser a coisa mais maravilhosa!'

'Pois esse é o meu problema. E entre duas pessoas que nem se conhecem?'

'Minha princesa, confie que tudo vai dar certo, não fique preocupada e fervilhando sua cabeça com pensamentos que não podemos responder agora. Deixe que o mundo resolve as coisas mais cedo ou mais tarde.'

'É Tomoyo, você tem razão! Acho que vou entrar, quer vir comigo?'

Sakura se levantou sendo seguida por Tomoyo e Kero que imediatamente foi atrás das duas. As moças caminharam em direção a porta ao centro da embarcação e entraram. Desceram uma escadinha e passando por um corredor estreito entraram na última porta.

Dentro havia uma mesinha ao centro com duas camas e uma almofada bem grande, além de outros detalhes. Kero imediatamente deitou-se na almofada. Sakura e Tomoyo sentaram-se nas camas.

'Acho que quero descansar. O sol está forte.'

'É verdade!'

**Toc, Toc, Toc.**

'Pode entrar!' As duas jovens se levantaram e se sentaram em um banquinho.

Sakura olhou a porta e viu o samurai entrar imponente. Ele vez uma reverência. Naquela hora Sakura pensou. _"Ele é tão bonito! Nunca percebi isso antes! Espero que o príncipe seja assim tão charmoso!"_

'Gostaria de falar a sós com a princesa.' Disse ainda encurvado.

'Claro!'disse virando-se para Tomoyo 'Por favor, pode me esperar lá fora?'

A aia reclinou o tronco para frente saindo do cômodo.

Assim que ela fechou a porta pesada do navio Yue se aproximou e ajoelhou-se em frente à jovem que o encarou com um ar meigo porém inquisidor.

'Bom, minha princesa' Ele começou a falar em um tom baixo. 'Como a senhorita irá casar e terá que morar junto ao seu futuro marido, tenho que dizer um segredo que guardei só pra mim! Perdoe-me se a estou importunando.'

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram _"O que será que ele está querendo me dizer" _ Sem que ela pudesse se aperceber estava com o coração um pouco acelerado. Ficara nervosa pois notara que ele iria falar alguma coisa muitíssimo importante. Ele continuou falando sem encarar a menina diretamente nos olhos.

'Sei que nunca deveria vir até aqui para dizer isso, mas queria que soubesse que eu...' Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. 'considero muito vossa alteza...'

Yue sempre se mostrara um homem frio e distante. Era estranho ouvi-lo dizendo aquilo. Ela o considerava um amigo mais que o chefe do exército de seu pai sendo assim o ouvia com muita atenção. Yue deu um tempo e depois de um longo suspiro continuou sem olhar para os olhos dela.

'Estou querendo dizer que sinto pela minha princesa um profundo amor e que vossa alteza é a pessoa mais importante para mim e a preso mais até que a minha própria vida.'

Kero que estava dormindo na almofada macia, como quem entendesse tudo o que estava acontecendo, abriu os olhos e olhou para o rapaz.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes para assimilar o que o samurai havia dito. No entanto, tentou ser discreta, o máximo que podia.

Kero se levantou de onde estava e se deitou em cima do banquinho depositando metade de seu peso sobre o colo da dona. Yue teve de chegar um pouco para trás e estranhou o comportamento do animal, mas não deu muita importância. Sakura acariciou o pelo macio do leão que se deleitava com cada toque delicado da moça. Fechou os olhos, e como um bom preguiçoso que era, voltou a dormi novamente.

'Fico muito agradecida com tudo que está me dizendo.' Ela dizia inclinando o tronco para frente em sinal de agradecimento um pouco impossibilitada pelo peso de Kero deitado em seu colo.

Yue respirou aliviado. Dizer aquilo foi uma prova de coragem. _"Pelos deuses, como isso foi difícil!" _

'Também sinto pelo senhor um profundo carinho e o preso muitíssimo. O amor é a coisa mais bonita que alguém pode sentir por outra pessoa. Nossa amizade sempre será unida por esse sentimento.' Ela disse olhando o belo samurai bem dentro de seus olhos.

'Claro, minha princesa!'

'Desejo que nossa amizade seja sempre assim: preenchida por esse puro amor!'

Ele deixou seus lábios darem um leve sorriso pela forma que a menina lidou com a situação; tão carinhosa, tão delicada e tão sutil. Ele nem estava sentindo desconforto pelo que havia dito.

Os dois ficaram uns segundo sem silêncio quando a princesa se pronunciou ainda acariciando Kero.

'Bom, mas mudando de assunto, por favor sirva água pro saque!'

'Sim!' Ele a olhou.

'Estou indo para outro país e o senhor samurai ainda não me ensinou aquelas técnicas de ataque samurai que eu pedi!'

'Ah...'

'Não tem nem 'é' nem 'ah'! Assim que agente chegar, o senhor vai ter me ensinar!'

'Está bem, princesa. Suas palavras são sempre uma ordem para mim. Pelo menos tiro minhas responsabilidades se aparecer com algum arranhão!' Ele disse com um sorriso atravessado.

'Eu não vou ficar com nenhum arranhão, viu!' Ela disse cruzando o braço com cara de zangada.

'Está bem, então! Podemos fazer isso às escondidas?'

'Mas porque, às escondidas!'

'Não conte a ninguém, mas seu pai me proibiu de lhe ensinar artes marciais!'

'O quê? Mas por quê?' Ela estava agora indignada.

'Por que artes marciais não são coisas para princesas!'

'Até pode ser, mas ele não vai saber mesmo, e é sempre bom saber me defender.'

Aquelas palavras caíram na cabeça dele como uma bomba. "_Como nunca pensei nisso antes? Se tivesse ensinado a ela como se defender agora estaria me sentindo mais aliviado." _ Seu rosto estava um tanto preocupado, mil pensamentos lhe passavam agora a mente. Sakura percebendo isso completou!

'Ah, mas eu aprendi às escondidas!'

'Como? Quem te ensinou?'

'Você mesmo! Ha-ha, te peguei agora! Pensou que fosse espertinho, te ganhei!'

'É!' Ele disse com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

'Roubei uns apontamentos seus!'

'Então foi você!' Ele franziu a testa.

'Desculpe, posso te devolver a qualquer momento!'

Ele ficou mais descontraído e deixou que um ligeiro sorriso lhe fluísse dos lábios. 'Pode ficar com eles. Eu lhe dou de presente!'

'Mas mesmo assim preciso de algumas aulas particulares. É difícil praticar com o Tomoyo.'

'Ah! Está bem, você venceu! Terá algumas aulas práticas. Ficou satisfeita?'

'Oba! Oba!' Ela disse dando uns pulinhos no banquinho fazendo com que Kero ronronasse e se levantasse indo em direção a almofada anterior. 'Assim posso dar um sopapo no tão príncipe se ele não me obedecer! Hihihihihihihihi' Sorriu com cara travessa.

Dessa vez Yue teve que rir também. 'Tenho até pena dele depois de ouvir isso!'

'Mas me explica, qual o problema desse animal?'Apontava para Kero que agora estava sentado olhando fixamente para ele.

'Não liga ele sente ciúmes de mim! E entende tudo que se é falado! Ele só não fala porque é um leão! Quer ver?'

'Confesso que me deixou intrigado!'

'Kero, por favor, poderia ir até lá fora e chamar a Tomoyo pra mim?'

O animal balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e olhava para Yue!

'Hehehehe! Não vou fazer nenhum mal à princesa!'

Ele continuava balançando a cabeça.

'E se eu te pedir pra me trazer alguma coisa pra comer, pode ir?'

Ele fez um sim, se levantou e com facilidade empurrou a porta abrindo e saindo a procura de algo pra comer.

Os dois riram divertidamente até que Yue disse: 'Tenho pena do príncipe. Acho que ele terá um grande problema. Bom, minha princesa, preciso ir agora. Seu irmão e Yukito devem estar me procurando. Saí sem dizer nada aos dois.'

'Está bem. Obrigada pelos minutos agradáveis.'

'Sou eu quem deve agradecer, princesa! Arigatou!' E numa reverência saiu pela porta deixando uma Sakura perdida em seus pensamentos.

Segundos depois Kero voltou com Tomoyo e um monte de comida. Kero olhava de um lado para o outro com que diz, **cadê ele?**

'Foi embora, seu bobão!'

Kero sentou-se ao lado de Sakura e Tomoyo que deixou as frutas e bolinhos em cima de uma pequena mesa ao lado do banquinho. Vendo que ele ficara longe do sexto de comida, andou em direção ao local de seus desejos.

'Hei, seu guloso, fica bem quietinho que eu resolvo o que vai comer!' Sakura dizia com o dedo indicador apontado para ele que sentou ao lado do sexto lambendo os beiços.

'Esse Leão...' A jovem princesa disse e pegou uns bolinhos dando para Kero que comia com deleite.

Tomoyo que estava do seu outro lado comentou:

'Chegaremos ao solo Chinês dentro de algumas horas. Foi o que eu ouvi lá fora!'

O coração da menina bateu acelerado a ponto dela colocar as mãozinhas no peito. Em questão de horas ela estaria conhecendo um dos países mais envolventes, cheios de mistérios e histórias.

Ela se acalmou e procurando dentro da sexta encontrou uma fruta apetitosa. Levou a boca e depois de mastigar e engolir disse:

'Que os deuses me protejam!'

CONTINUA


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo VI

Sakura estava comendo e conversando com Tomoyo sobre seu futuro casamento e sobre o príncipe Shaoran. Nesse momento alguém bateu à porta de leve. A princesa que mastigava lentamente disse: 'Pode entrar!'

A porta de correr foi arrastada e o rei do Japão entrou no cômodo. Assim que Tomoyo e Sakura o reconheceram, se curvaram em honra a ele.

'Gostaria de lhe dar um presente, minha filha!' o monarca disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ao ouvir isso, Tomoyo que já estava de pé caminhou até a porta saindo dos aposentos da princesa curvando-se ao se retirar. Kero estava deitado dormindo, claro, depois de comer quase tudo que tinha dentro do sexto. Enfadado permaneceu deitado sem se mexer.

O pai sentou-se ao lado da filha e segurando em suas mãos delicadas começou um pequeno discurso:

'Sabe que você é o maior tesouro que tenho e a flor mais preciosa do Japão. Quero te deixar um presente. Sua saudosa mãe o mandou fazer para você, mas, infelizmente o destino não permitiu que o entregasse! Estou aqui em nome dela e lhe dou essa pequena jóia! Desejo que você seja muito feliz em seu novo lar e que sua nova família seja merecedora de ter como princesa um tesouro tão valioso e estimado como você, minha filha amada!'

Entregou a ela uma corrente muito tênue, feita em ouro, e um pingente cravado com uma bela esmeralda que fizeram os olhos da menina se encherem de lágrimas. Sakura segurando o presente com cuidado o elevou de maneira que a gema ficasse até a altura dos olhos cheios de lágrimas. Olhou o precioso objeto com ternura e depois de alguns segundos virou-se para o pai e o abraçou fortemente.

Desta vez deixou que lágrimas copiosas lhe cobrissem o rosto sendo seguidas de soluços. Dos olhos de seu pai caíram-lhe ralas lágrimas provocadas pela dor de uma futura separação.

'Papai, suas palavras me deixam comovida e fico muito emocionada com o presente. Eu te amo muito, e em nome desse amor aceitei essa união. Sei que estou fazendo a coisa certa e irei te visitar sempre que puder!' Disse isso ainda agarrada ao pai que ao ouvir essas frases curtas, mas carinhosas procurou controlar-se para não despencar de chorar.

Deixaram-se ficar assim, abraçados por essa emoção, por alguns minutos e só depois se afastaram um do outro se olhando profundamente.

'Permita-me' o cuidadoso pai disse, agora, olhando para a corrente, segura pela mão da menina de olhos verdes.

'Claro, papai!' Ela lhe entregou a jóia de valor inestimável. Ele se levantou e, andando até as costas da menina pendurou o cordão em seu pescoço dizendo:

'Sei que será feliz e também desejo a você que ame seu marido tanto quanto amei sua mãe e que seja correspondida nesse amor, minha princesa!'

'Também espero isso, meu pai.' Ela disse com um sorriso tímido.

'Agora, precisa se aprontar porque estamos quase chegando, podemos até ver o território chinês da proa do barco.'

A moça arregalou os belos olhos verdes assustada; seu coração acelerou. Seu destino se aproximava. Era o pensamento dela.

'Deixo-a aqui para se preparar!'

'Obrigada!' Foi a resposta meiga dela.

Segundos depois que ele saiu, Tomoyo entrou apressada.

'Vamos, princesa, precisa se aprontar. Chegamos!'

Tomoyo cuidadosamente arrumou a princesa, vestindo-a de maneira elegante, com um quimono, branco e uma estamparia de flores de cerejeira cobrindo todo ele. Tinha uma fita vermelha presa à cintura. Os cabelos cor de mel, compridos, estavam presos por adornos e grampos, fazendo um penteado delicado. Sakura usava o cordão de esmeralda por dentro do traje e depois de um longo suspiro disse:

'Estou pronta, vamos!'

As duas saíram acompanhadas de Kero que vinha caminhando folgadamente logo atrás de Tomoyo. Kero tinha uma gargantilha gravada com pedras preciosas em seu pescoço.

Logo, os três estavam do lado de fora, olhando para o enorme continente. O coração de Sakura estava quase saindo pela boca. Suas pernas começaram a tremer.

'Calma, princesa, tudo dará certo. Você vai ver!' Disse Tomoyo, que estava logo atrás dela.

Em minutos o barco estaria ancorando e Sakura pisaria em solo chinês pela primeira vez. Todos estavam ansiosos e Sakura não cabia dentro de si tamanho o nervosismo. Levou as duas mãos até o peito como que quisesse se proteger. Aqueles minutos de espera eram intermináveis.

A primeira embarcação, que trazia a corte, ancorou primeiro, Depois a que trazia a realeza e por último o barco que trazia os presentes e coisas para o casamento. Três barcos enormes, vindos do Japão, trazendo a futura esposa de Shaoran e conseqüentemente futura imperatriz da China, causaram um burburinho no cais.

As pessoas se cotovelavam para poderem ver o que estava acontecendo. Queriam ver princesa Sakura, aprecia-la. Queriam ver os japoneses e todas as coisas que estavam carregando.

O monarca caminhava à frente seguido do herdeiro do Japão. Sakura, que vinha logo atrás abriu uma sombrinha para se cobrir do sol e Tomoyo a acompanhou, nunca andando ao lado da princesa. Kero teve uma entrada triunfal andando pelo cais da cidade como um marajá logo ao lado de Sakura. Ele realmente entendia o que estava acontecendo. Era um animal incrível.A família real estava sendo escoltada por Yue, Yukito, outros samurais e guardas reais.

Depois de alguns passos havia a espera deles Ériol que estava imponente como sempre e com um sorriso meigo nos cantos da boca. Curvou-se frente ao imperador assim que se encontraram.

'Seja muito bem vindo, senhor rei do Japão! É em nome do imperador da China que estou aqui dando as boas vindas ao povo Japonês. Podemos ir ao palácio onde todos os aguardam ansiosos.' Se curvou novamente frente ao imperador e seus filhos.

Ériol indicou conduções para todos os recém chegados. Havia várias carruagens que eram puxadas por cavalos e outras por quatro chineses fortes, um segurando cada canto.

O ministro mostrou para o rei e seu filho sua carruagem. Esta seria levada por quatro homens assim como a carruagem reservada para Sakura.

A doce menina sorriu para o Ministro e entrou no coche sendo logo acompanhada pela aia e por seu inseparável animal de estimação, Kero.

As pessoas que assistiam o desenrolar da entrada dos japoneses apontavam para Kero e levavam as mãos à boca impressionadas com o animal de Sakura.

Ériol e todos os samurais do rei seguiam a comitiva em cima de cavalos. Yue, vez ou outra, olhava para dentro do coche da sua princesa para certificar-se de que tudo estava bem com ela, hora ele olhava para a carruagem de seu imperador. Yukito logo percebeu o zelo e carinho de seu general.

Dentro de cada carruagem havia dois bancos, um de frente ao outro, Sakura e Tomoyo estavam apertadas, as duas sentadas no mesmo banco por causa de Kero que tomou o outro só para si.

'Você é muito espaçoso, Kero!' Sakura disse pra ele.

Ele, que estava deitado todo esparramado no banco admirando a paisagem, olhou para ela com um certo desdém e retornou a sua apreciação à cidade.

'Mas como é espaçoso...' Foi a vez de Tomoyo que, logo deu alguns risinhos vendo a postura do animal.

'Esse Kero é uma piada!' Esse foi o último comentário de Sakura.

Yue e Yukito que estavam ouvindo e vendo a cena do lado de fora começaram a rir. Isso fez Kero ficar um pouco irritado. Ele levantou a cabeça e rugiu para os dois.

Os dois apressaram as galopadas dos respectivos cavalos ficando ao lado da carruagem do Rei do Japão, talvez por não querer provocar um problema com o animal.

Depois de algum tempo todos estavam dentro do palácio. Ériol indicou os lugares e aposentos onde a família real se hospedaria. Aos outros convidados japoneses ele apresentou um criado que os levaria para seus quartos.

Sakura entrou em seu quarto sendo acompanhada por homens carregando baús que traziam seus pertences. Assim que tudo já estava acomodado e em seus devidos lugares ela sentou-se olhou para a cama e viu Kero todo esparramado nela. Imediatamente foi logo pedindo uma almofada para seu animal preguiçoso se deitar porque ele logo que entrou no cômodo deu uma olhada ao redor e não vendo um lugar para se deitar aproveitou que Sakura estava entretida com sua bagagem subiu na cama. Vendo isso, ela imediatamente pediu uma almofada para ele.

'Você devia se chamar bicho preguiça, viu? Pode ir saindo da minha cama!' Disse apontando o dedo indicador na cara do leão com a mão na cintura. Tomoyo começou a rir, sentada num banquinho próximo à porta.

Ele se levantou vagarosamente se virou de costas pra ela e andando pata ante pata foi até um canto do quarto e sentado ficou esperando sua almofada.

'Esse Kero... Olha só!'

'Hihihi, Ele é muito engraçado! Que bonitinho, está esperando a almofada!' E começou a rir. Sakura não se agüentou e riu também. As duas foram interrompidas por batidas fortes à porta.

'Quem é?' Perguntou Sakura.

'Trouxe-lhe a almofada, alteza!'

'Ah, pode entrar.' Ela respondeu.

Um homem alto e elegante entrou trazendo uma enorme almofada vermelha com pingentes dourados caídos nas quatro pontas. Assim que ele entrou e se deparou com Kero no outro lado da sala, ficou com o rosto pálido, parado e estático à porta.

'Não fique assim, ele é inofensivo!' Sakura disse. 'Você pode colocar a almofada ali?'

Ela apontou um lugar para ele deixar a almofada. Ele logo quis sair dali, estava amedrontado com o leão.

Kero andou até o local e se deitou vagarosamente na sua nova almofada. Abriu a boca e fechou os olhos.

'Hum! Não sei como consegue dormir tanto.' Tomoyo disse.

'Nem eu! Mas, mudando de assunto, o que precisamos fazer agora?' Sakura perguntou.

'Não sei, talvez devêssemos esperar aqui até alguém nos chamar!' A aia disse.

'Tem razão! Enquanto isso tomarei um banho bem gostoso! Estou com a pele salgada!'

Tomoyo preparou o banho dela e rapidamente Sakura já estava submersa na água quente e perfumada. Deixou ficar assim por alguns minutos até que por fim se levantou, se cobriu com um roupão e saiu da banheira.

Tomoyo a ajudou com a vestimenta. Estava usando um quimono de seda vermelha com bordados dourados. Tinha o cabelo preso por fitas vermelhas caindo-lhe para trás da cabeça.

'Sabe, estava querendo conhecer o palácio! Quer vir comigo?'

'Claro, princesa! Mas não seria perigoso?'

'Ah, deixe de ser medrosa Tomoyo! Vamos. Quero conhecer os jardins. Sabe o quanto gosto de jardins.'

'Eu sei! Então o que estamos esperando?' A amiga perguntou.

'Quer vir, Kero?' Sakura perguntou e o leão que nem lhe deu ouvidos, continuava dormindo.

'Então até mais!'

E saíram do quarto sorrateiramente para não serem notadas por ninguém, o que foi quase impossível. Os criados que andavam pra lá e pra cá, sempre inclinavam a cabeça fazendo reverência para a princesa. Ela retribuía sempre com um sorriso nos lábios até que uma garotinha parou e ficou olhando pra ela. Sakura se abaixou e acariciou a cabeça da menina.

'Qual seu nome?' Disse em chinês. Sakura sabia o idioma, assim como Inglês e Francês.

'Xueing!

'Que lindo seu nome!'

'Obrigada!'A menina respondeu. 'A senhorita é a moça mais linda que eu já vi!' a garota disse e Sakura sorriu pra ela.

'Obrigada!' Sakura disse. 'Você sabe onde tem um jardim para que eu possa me refrescar?' A menina balançou a cabeça alegremente dizendo que sim. 'Então, você gostaria de me mostrar?' A menina deu pulinhos de felicidade.

'Que bonitinha!' Tomoyo disse com as mãos na bochecha.

Sakura segurou a mãozinha delicada da criança que seguiu pelo corredor. Chegando ao fim dele virou para a direita e seguindo por um salão de festas. Assim que o atravessaram por completo a garota abriu as portas para um enorme jardim. A pequena ficou em pé e disse:

'Pronto! É um lindo jardim. Preciso voltar. Com licença...'

'Obrigada, querida!' A jovem princesa agradeceu.

'Nossa, que lindo!'. Tomoyo comentou.

'É mesmo!' Sakura concordou com a boca entreaberta.

Era um lugar agradável com árvores maravilhosas e plantas que Sakura não conhecia. Haviam caminhos que seguindo davam para um riacho.

'Que maravilha, um riacho!' Sakura disse com entusiasmo. Ela adorava córregos, cachoeiras e riachos.

'Viu, princesa? Eu não disse que iria gostar?' A aia comentou. Sakura a abraçou em gratidão e molhou os pés na água.

'Está uma delícia!' Ela disse, balançando os pés.

Nesse momento as duas ouviram um barulho. Sakura olhou para Tomoyo que a acompanhava e arregalou os olhos. _"O que eu faço agora?" _pensou.

'Venha, vamos nos esconder aqui.' Tomoyo disse.

As duas se esconderam atrás de uma moita verde e ficaram observando. Puderam ver dois homens se aproximando. Ambos eram altos e assim que se aproximavam puderam ver seus rostos.

'É o senhor Ériol!' Tomoyo disse baixinho, mas Sakura tapou-lhe a boca. Não queria ser encontrada pelos dois.

'Psiu, não quero que nos encontre!' Sussurrou.

'Que droga!' o outro rapaz bateu a mão na água.

'Calma, meu príncipe!' Ériol disse.

Ao ouvir essa pequena conversa Sakura se atentou ao belo homem que estava ao lado de Ériol, afinal esse era seu noivo. Ele era alto, porte atlético, cabelos revoltados e olhos castanhos. Usava um traje de seda azul marinho com as bordas em linha preta.

"_Uau! Que lindo ele!"_ Sakura pensou, mas nem deu muito tempo porque o príncipe revoltado logo continuou o que estava dizendo e Sakura queria ouvir e saber o motivo de tamanha revolta.

'Isso é impossível! Tenho que conhece-la a sós, sem ninguém olhando e querendo nos controlar todo o tempo! '

'Eu a trarei aqui às escondidas e logo conhecerá sua noiva! Se me permitir irei até seus aposentos e a trago agora mesmo!'

Sakura tinha o coração saindo pela boca de agonia. O que ela faria agora? Como sair dessa enrascada!

'Espere!' Shaoran disse. 'Primeiro me conte como ela é. Já o ouvi narrar isso, mas quero que seja completamente sincero comigo. Preciso saber se ela é alguma menina mimada ou coisa do gênero'

'Oh, não! Se ela fosse mimada e não pensasse em seu país acha que aceitaria se casar com um príncipe sem nem ao menos conhece-lo?'

'Tem razão! Fale-me mais sobre ela!'

Enquanto Ériol contava fatos a respeito de Sakura para Shaoran, as duas moças recuaram e vagarosamente foram saindo para não fazer nenhum barulho. Se elas ouviram bem Ériol estaria indo buscar Sakura e ela deveria estar em seus aposentos.

Assim que conseguiram se distanciar deles, saíram em disparada direto para os aposentos da princesa. Percorreram toda a trajetória de volta e abriram a porta, apressadas.

Sakura bebeu alguns goles de água para se acalmar da correria sentando-se numa poltrona com a mão no peito.

'É...' Tomoyo que também sentara na poltrona disse 'Foi por um triz!'

'Nem me diga. Imagina se nos pegam lá?' Seria uma vergonha.'

'Mas pelo menos pôde ver o príncipe Shaoran! E se me permite, princesa! Ele é muito bonito!' Sakura corou e baixou os olhos. 'Viu não te disse que tudo daria certo!'

'Obrigada, Tomoyo! Não sei o que seria sem você, minha amiga!'

'Fico feliz se minha princesa estiver feliz!' Tomoyo respondeu.

Nesse momento Sakura ouviu batidas fortes à porta, arregalou os olhos para Tomoyo pois já sabia quem era.

'Pode entrar!'

CONTINUA


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo VII

'Pode entrar!' Sakura disse a pessoa que estava batendo.

A porta se destrancou e as damas puderam ver a figura imponente de Ériol entrando no cômodo. Ele estava sorrindo e alegre. Sakura retribuiu a simpatia.

'A que honra devo sua visita!' Sakura disse como se não soubesse de nada.

'Venho aqui em nome do príncipe Shaoran quem pediu uma audiência em particular com a senhorita. Ele gostaria de a conhece-la a sós.'

'Não sei se seria prudente ir encontrar-me com ele completamente a sós! Também gostaria de conhece-lo, mas acho mais aconselhável Tomoyo vir junto comigo!'

Ériol encarou a aia de tal maneira que ela sentiu as pernas tremerem por seu olhar fixo, profundo e penetrante, como quem quisesse ler seus pensamentos. Tomoyo não entendeu bem o que significou aquele olhar e abaixou a cabeça timidamente. Até Sakura percebeu o olhar dele para ela.

'Sim, acho que seria mais prudente realmente. Vamos então...' Ériol disse por fim.

Antes que todos pudessem perceber, Kero estava de pé ao lado da porta avisando que queira ir também.

'Hei, seu preguiçoso! Vai me dizer que quer ir também?' O animal balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

'Infelizmente...' Ériol disse olhando para Kero '... Acho que é melhor ficar aqui porque um animal como você certamente chamará atenção de todos e para a segurança de Sakura seria melhor que ficasse.'

O leão, muito a contra gosto, deu uma volta e sentou-se novamente na almofada vermelha olhando para Ériol ameaçadoramente.

'Acho que conseguiu convence-lo. Isso é algo muito difícil.' Sakura comentou baixinho para Ériol.

'Vamos, precisam se encontrar antes do jantar' ele disse.

Sakura e Tomoyo iam atrás sendo guiadas por Ériol. Como que por um passe de mágica o corredor estava vazio. Não havia ninguém circulando como anteriormente.

Percorreram o mesmo salão de antes e então Ériol abriu a porta para o esplendido jardim.

'Sigam-me!' Ériol disse e as moças obedeceram indo logo atrás dele. Passaram por entre caminhos e chegaram até o riacho. Ériol as guiou por um caminho estreito de pedrinhas coloridas que percorria a extensão do riacho que dava para uma ponte graciosa.

Eles atravessaram a ponte e chegaram a um pedaço mais reservado do jardim. Onde haviam alguns bancos espalhados. Em um deles podia-se ver um jovem rapaz sentado olhando para os recém chegados.

Seu olhar era incessante e encarava Sakura tentando ver seus mais íntimos pensamentos. Era algo avassalador e Sakura ficou completamente envergonhada.

Assim que os viu levantou-se e se aproximou com passos firmes de um homem decidido. Seu olhar estava fixo e incansável para a moça de olhos verdes. _"Como é bonita!" _Ele pensava.

Eles estavam frente a frente, nenhum dos dois ousava dizer uma palavra. Seus olhares se trocavam como que pudessem conversar através deles. Parecia que já se conheciam, Shaoran estava completamente atraído pelo olhar dela.

Para quebrar o silêncio Ériol disse pra Tomoyo.

'Vem, vamos deixar os dois a sós só por um segundo. Podemos nos sentar em um local próximo e assim que tivermos que ir, aviso!'

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça num sim e saiu sendo acompanhada por Ériol.

'Espero que eles se entendam bem!' Tomoyo disse quando já estava a sós com Ériol.

'Não se preocupe! Shaoran é teimoso, mas um coração amolecido.'

'Parece que gostou dela, não?'

'Seria impossível alguém não ficar impressionado com sua princesa!' Ériol disse e continuou. 'Vocês se conhecem desde criança, não?'

'Sim. Nós fomos criadas juntas, minha mãe era aia da mãe de Sakura e assim que ela faleceu ficou cuidando da princesa. Crescemos juntas e depois que minha mãe se foi, tomei seu lugar.'

'Hum, interessante!' Ériol disse olhando pra ela sem parar. 'Sabe que você é muito bonita?'

'O-Obrigada!' Tomoyo disse, 'fico agradecida.'

Enquanto os dois conversavam um outro casal estava se conhecendo. Os dois noivos não deixavam de se olhar até que Sakura, quebrando o silêncio, disse:

'Seu país é muito encantador. As pessoas são muito simpáticas e carinhosas.' Curvou-se para ele. 'Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, princesa do Japão, acho que já deu pra perceber, mas mesmo assim me apresento!'

'Me desculpa! Venha, vamos nos sentar ali naquele banco.'

Os dois caminharam lentamente sem dizer uma palavra. Ele esperou que Sakura se acomodasse primeiro depois em seguida sentou-se a seu lado.

'Que bom que está gostando de meu país. Aqui tem coisas muito bonitas mesmo.'

'Sim, ainda não conheci bem a final tem menos de um dia que chegamos aqui! Mas mesmo assim só de ter vindo até esse jardim com esse pequeno córrego já me sinto quase em casa!'

'Fico feliz em ouvir isso.'

'Acho que só sentirei falta das minhas cerejeiras...' ela disse com um olhar vago e perdido, lembrando-se de seu jardim particular e de sua casa.

'Você gosta de flores de cerejeiras?' Foi a pergunta espantada de Shaoran se lembrando das visões de sua mãe.

'Sim! Meu pai me deu de presente um jardim coberto de cerejeiras. Eu as amo! São quase partes de mim.'

Shaoran espantado e quase arrepiado com a confissão dela, ficou admirado vendo o brilho emanado pelos olhos da garota que falava de maneira encantadora a sua frente.

'Seus olhos são de uma cor rara! Parecem duas esmeraldas!'

"_Nossa como ele é educado!" _Sakura pensou.

'Obrigada! Fico lisonjeada.'

'É verdade! Nunca vi olhos dessa cor antes. Não é comum chinês com olhos verdes...'

'Nem japoneses!'

'Então?'

'Não me pergunte! Acho a natureza quis me presentear com eles.'

Shaoran riu timidamente. _"Como ela é graciosa... Acho que estava enganado!"_

'É verdade que tem um leão de estimação?' Shaoran perguntou.

'Ah sim! Seu nome é Kero! Ele é muito engraçado, preguiçoso e ciumento!'

'Hum, entendi!'

'Agora deve estar deitado na almofada que pedi para ele.'

'Ele está aqui?' Shaoran perguntou espantado.

'Claro! É um dos meus melhores amigos, depois da Tomoyo, é claro!'

'A moça que estava com você?'

'Sim, ela é minha aia. Nos conhecemos desde criança. Crescemos juntas e compartilhamos os mesmo sonhos e ideais!'

'Ideais? Quais seus sonhos e ideais?'

'Bem isso não vem ao caso agora. Às vezes precisamos abrir mão dos sonhos pelo que mais amamos na vida.'

'Por que está dizendo isso? Por acaso abriu mão de algum sonho?' Shaoran perguntou franzindo a testa.

'Na verdade, sim e não!' Ela disse isso olhando bem fundo os olhos dele como que se quisesse ver neles seu próprio futuro. É bem verdade que se sentiu atraída por Shaoran, afinal era um homem de rara beleza. Mas, ela dava mais valor ao caráter da pessoa. Teria que conhece-lo melhor para amá-lo e isso só com o tempo.

'O que quer dizer com sim e não?' Ele perguntou atordoado.

'Ainda não sei se abri mão dos meus sonhos. Tenho que dar tempo ao tempo.' Ela completou ainda o encarando fixamente, o que foi o suficiente para ele perceber que seus sonhos tinham algo a ver com ele que era seu noivo e isso tudo tinha a ver com a questão do casamento_. "Então, ela passa pela mesma coisa que eu?" _ ele pensou.

'Bom, mas isso não vem ao caso. Estamos aqui para nos conhecer melhor, não? Então, me fale de você... O que mais gosta de fazer?'

'Gosto de praticar Kung Fu!'

'Sério?' Sakura arregalou os olhos de alegria. Shaoran achou graça do gesto dela e riu um pouco.

'Parece que você também, heim?'

'Acho muito bonitos os movimentos!' Na verdade, gostaria muito de aprender, mas meu pai nunca me deixou!' Ela disse isso, mas imediatamente depois cobriu a boca para impedir que um sorriso sapeca lhe escapasse.

'O que foi?' Shaoran perguntou achando engraçado o jeito da menina.

'Nada. Estava me lembrando de uma arte que fiz uma vez. Depois te conto com mais calma.'

'Está bem!' Ele disse impressionado com a energia dela.

'Com licença...' Os dois olharam para cima e viram que Ériol estava acompanhado de Tomoyo em pé esperando. 'Está na hora! Precisam se despedir porque o jantar será servido para a princesa e logo haverá a conferência de apresentação.'

'Certo!' Shaoran disse e se levantou junto de Sakura que virada frente a ele o reverenciou dizendo:

'Apreciei muito sua companhia, príncipe Shaoran! Acho que nos daremos muito bem!'

'Igualmente, Sakura! Até mais tarde e que ninguém saiba que nos conhecemos em particular.

'Claro! Será nosso segredo!' Ela deu uma piscadela pra ele que acabou sorrindo por isso.

As duas deixaram o rapaz e caminharam direto ara o quarto dela. Tomoyo estava ansiosa para saber o que tanto os dois conversavam e Sakura louca pra conversar com a amiga e fazer brincadeiras sobre ela e o jeito que Ériol a encarou.

Entraram no quarto e assim que ficaram a sós se depararam com três homens dentro do quarto. Ouviram um deles dizer:

'Onde as senhoritas foram?'

'Toya?!' Sakura disse espantada e Tomoyo vez uma reverência. Estavam lá sentados na poltrona, Toya, Yue e Yukito.

'Exatamente! Onde a senhorita se meteu? Batemos na porta e como ninguém respondeu entramos porque ficamos preocupados. Encontramos seu inseparável o leão de estimação inquieto, andando de um lado para o outro querendo sair.'

'Hihihi!' Sakura riu acariciando o pelo de Kero que agora estava mais calmo sentado ao lado de Yue.

'Fui dar uma volta. Queria conhecer o palácio e ver se aqui tem alguma coisa interessante pra fazer.'

'Eu não disse?' Yukito falou.

'Mas o que estão fazendo aqui?' Sakura perguntou.

'Esperando a senhorita dar seu passeio pelo palácio para podermos tratar de coisas importantes!'

'Que coisas importantes?' Sakura perguntou preocupada.

'Viemos avisar que seu casamento foi adiantado para daqui a dois dias! E que você deve se arrumar porque temos que nos apresentar para o imperador no salão de conferências.'

"_Daqui a dois dias!"_ Sakura pensou e sentiu o estômago tremer, mas se lembrou da imagem de Shaoran e se acalmou.

'E também...'Yue dizia '...que seu pai concordou em eu lhe dar algumas aulas de artes marciais até o dia de partimos. Depois disso, deixarei Yukito aqui com essa incumbência. É bom para se proteger!'

'Oba! Oba!'A garota dava pulinhos de alegria.

'Mas fique sabendo que eu sou muito rígido com meus alunos e também que ninguém deve saber que está tendo aulas. É deselegante a futura imperatriz da China ter aulas de artes marciais!'

Aquilo caiu na cabeça de Sakura como um peso. Ela nunca havia pensado naquele fato com tanta responsabilidade. Cresceu sabendo que seu irmão era o herdeiro do trono do Japão e que ela seria sempre a princesa Sakura. Nunca se viu como a imperatriz de nenhum lugar. Aquilo era algo que nunca havia batido em sua cabeça com tanta clareza como foi nessa hora. Os três perceberam o rosto pálido dela.

'Esta tudo bem?' Yue perguntou.

'Está! Só agora me dei conta realmente de minha enorme responsabilidade.'

'Não se preocupe!' Yukito tentou apaziguar a situação. 'Tudo dará certo!'

'É! Não quero pensar nisso agora.'

'Então, está na hora de se preparar. Deixaremos-te a sós. Até mais tarde, minha irmã.'

'Até!'

Assim que eles saíram Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Tomoyo que agora estava na poltrona e deitou-se deixando a cabeça no colo da amiga procurando um conforto,

'Está tudo bem, princesa! Agora que já conhece seu futuro marido, não tem mais o que temer. Falando nisso... O que vocês tanto conversavam?' Sakura levantou-se para poder olhar a amiga.

'Ele é muito educado! Conversamos pouco, mas acho que você tinha razão!'

'Que bom! Fico feliz por vocês!' Tomoyo disse e Kero que estava de orelha em pé levantou a cabeça de maneira que pudesse ver melhor as duas.

'Ele é muito bonito, mas não deixei de reparar no jeito avassalador que Ériol olhou pra você' Ela disse dando risadinhas e escondendo a boca.

Tomoyo por sua vez ficou vermelha. Ériol era um homem muito bonito, mas não estava a seu nível. Não podia alimentar esperanças, ele é o Ministro das relações exteriores da china.

'Não seja boba, Sakura! Ériol é um homem muito elegante e educado e também já deve ter noiva. Imagina se iria se interessar por uma simples aia.'

'Acho que não sou tão boba, imagino que Ériol não se importe com isso. Ele é um homem de valores íntegros e acho que gosta de você.'

'Tá falando besteira!' Tomoyo disse com a bochecha vermelha se lembrando...

"_**Você é toa bonita, me desculpe estar te encarando mas é impossível não olhar."**_

...com os olhos vagos.

'Hum, hum. Te peguei agora! Em que estava pensando?'

'Na-nada! Foi só uma lembrança tola.'

'Aposto que ele foi direto no assunto! Hihihi...'

'Sakura, você não toma jeito mesmo!'Disse se levantando e continuou. 'Vamos logo, tem que se arrumar.'

Tomoyo providenciou um quimono verde de seda para a princesa. Ele realçava ainda mais os olhos brilhantes dela. Fez um penteado gracioso e prendeu em seu cabelo uma jóia em forma de fênix em ouro maciço, cravejado de rubis.

'Está encantadora, princesa!' Tomoyo disse com estrelinhas nos olhos. Tudo o que ela mais gostava de fazer era vestir Sakura e criar para ela roupas que a deixassem ainda mais bonita.

'Está na hora, Tomoyo! Estou nervosa!' Sakura disse.

'Não fique, princesa. Você sempre brilhará em qualquer lugar. Fique calma que tudo dará certo!'

'Obrigada minha amiga, muito obrigada!' Sakura disse abraçando Tomoyo.

Elas saíram. Sakura ia à frente de Tomoyo. Logo se encontrou com o pai, o irmão e os dois samurais de confiança. Sakura estava transluzindo beleza. Era realmente encantadora.

Todos chegaram até o salão das apresentações e um mensageiro logo anunciou os recém chegados. Uma porta foi aberta e todos os que estavam dentro puderam ver a realeza do Japão entrando porta à dentro.

O monarca estava sentado em seu altar, seu filho estava ao seu lado direito e a esposa do rei da china logo abaixo de Shaoran. Este olhava fixamente para a menina de olhos verdes que não ousava o encarar. Todos ficaram frente ao imperador e Sakura deu uma leve espiada nos olhos castanhos de Shaoran. Eram profundos e vorazes como os olhos de um lobo. Ela se estremeceu por dentro ao esbarrar-se com eles.

"_Ufa! __To tremendo... Preciso me acalmar."_ Ela pensava tentando ficar menos nervosa.

Todos se curvaram, menos Fugitaka que só reverenciou o imperador com a cabeça. O imperador se levantou de seu trono e foi andando até o rei japonês. Ficou frente a ele e disse:

'Muito honrado em tê-lo em meu castelo! Essa é a princesa?' Disse olhando fixo pra ela que abaixou os olhos. Fugitaka piscou algumas vezes, aquilo não era um comportamento normal.

'Encantado. Vamos comer! Há um banquete nos aguardando no salão ao lado. Acompanhem-me!'

Todos estavam com fome. Demorou uns segundos para Sakura desgrudar os olhos de Shaoran e ele dos dela. Yue ficou um pouco enciumado que precisou Toya segurar o braço delo e puxa-lo para o outro salão.

Shaoran seguiu acompanhado de Yelan que comentou baixinho:

'Ela é a moça que esteve presente em meus sonhos, filho.'

Mesmo já tendo desconfiado disso, Shaoran ficou olhando para a mãe com espanto. Continuaram andando até uma mesa posta para que todos pudessem comer.

'Que seja servido o jantar!' O imperador disse.

Todos se sentaram e comeram à medida que as coisas iam sendo servidas. Sakura ficou entretida olhando Shaoran enquanto ele conversava com a mãe. Gostaria de ouvir o que estavam dizendo mas estava longe demais para isso e eles falavam muito baixo.

Depois que se alimentaram Fugitaka disse que seria melhor se recolherem pois a viagem havia sido grande e precisavam descansar. Todos se levantaram e a família real japonesa se retirou do salão sendo escoltados pelos samurais que estavam montando guarda.

Yue levou Sakura até a porta de seu quarto e disse:

'Amanha as cinco em ponto estarei aqui para treinarmos!'

'Tão cedo assim?' Sakura resmungou com uma careta.

'Eu disse que era rígido! Então até as cinco. Boa noite, minha princesa.'

'Boa noite, general!'

CONTINUA


	8. Capítulo 8

Capitulo VIII

Antes do dia amanhecer Tomoyo já estava despertando Sakura.

'Acorda, princesa ou então verá um general Yue de cara feia!'

'Ah! Só mais um pouquinho! Mais cinco minutinhos! Por favor, Tomoyo!' Ela se virou para o outro lado e abraçou o travesseiro.

'Não senhora, se eu deixar, você dorme até as dez da manhã.'

'Ah, Tomoyo!' Ela levantou sem abrir os olhos. 'Tá muito cedo!'

'Eu sei, mas lembra que o general disse que era para estar de pé as cinco porque ele estaria aqui a esse horário!'

'Lembro!' Ela disse esfregando os olhos para despertar com a voz rouca.

'Então, vamos, de pé!' A aia ordenou. Às vezes ela precisava fazer isso.

Ela se arrumou, muito a contragosto. Tomoyo providenciou uma calça larga e uma blusa folgada. Com tiras, apertou os seios de Sakura para que com os golpes não os judiassem demais.

Às cinco horas em ponto o general Yue estava batendo à porta de Sakura para seu primeiro dia de treinamento. Na verdade, isso era mais um desencargo de consciência porque ninguém aprende artes marciais da noite para o dia.

'Bom dia princesa!'

'Bom dia, mas to com muito soninho!' Ela reclamou fazendo charminho.

"_Ah, mas que charmosa!"_ Yue pensou, mas não amoleceu.

'Não há folga não alteza, vamos lá' Ele disse firme por fora e adocicado por dentro.

Eles começaram uma seqüência de exercícios arrojados, afinal Sakura teria somente dois dias de aulas. Isso não serviria para nada, mas ao menos ele voltaria para o Japão mais aliviado. Teria cumprido sua promessa. Sakura fazia os exercícios sem reclamar, no entanto, abria a boca toda hora de sono.

Golpes para lá, movimentos de autodefesa para cá. Sakura estava se esforçando pra valer. Ela tinha muita elasticidade, isso impressionou Yue. Também tinha muitas facilidades. Yue achou melhor ensinar a ela golpes de legítima defesa, por que àquela hora ele tinha de ser prático.

Mais ou menos nove horas Yue disse que estava na hora de pararem, estava na hora de comerem alguma coisa.

'Bom. Chega por hoje!' Ele disse

'Confesso que estou cansada' A princesa disse soltando um longo suspiro

'Desculpe-me ter que te ensinar estes golpes, mas desta vez acho que é isto o necessário'

'Ah!' Sakura abanou as mãos. 'A verdade é que eu sempre quis aprender isso, mas confesso que treinar com as suas anotações é mais fácil'

Yue sorriu por dentro e disse.

'Esta bem, princesa! Agora é melhor ir-me. Seria embaraçoso se alguém me visse sair do seu quarto a esta hora da manhã!'

'É verdade!' Ela concordou 'Então, muito obrigado, general'

'Até mais tarde, princesa!' Ele se virou e abriu a porta com cuidado para ver se havia alguém nos corredores. Yue saiu do quarto de Sakura sorrateiramente para que ninguém o encontrasse ali.

Sakura foi se banhar por que estava molhada de suor. Nunca pensou que Yue fosse tão duro assim.

'Ufa! Que canseira!'Ela disse!'

CONTINUA


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo IX**

"Enfim, É chegada a hora!" príncipe Shaoran pensava sentado num dos patamares das escadarias daquele palácio lotado de súditos.

Um pouco acima dele havia um outro homem vestido À moda japonesa com os melhores tecidos de seda já imaginados. Era Toya que se encontrava sentado um degrau abaixo de seu pai, o rei do Japão.

Notava-se o olhar apreensivo dos dois encarando a multidão que estava silenciosa esperando a entrada tão esperada.

Alguns degraus acima, num patamar superior o imperador Chinês e sua esposa esperavam aliviados o tão sonhado momento.

*************************************************************************

Enquanto isso, havia uma princesa nervosa, quase roendo as unhas, dentro de uma pequena tenda vermelha, com decoração bordada com um luxuoso fio dourado.

A princesa estava com a sempre presente aia, Tomoyo, que dava o último toque feminino colocando na nuca da moça uma gota de uma leve e delicada fragrância de flores de cerejeira.

'Pronto, querida princesa, você está a flor mais pura encontrada em todo o oriente.' Ela falou com um certo brilho nos olhos.

A princesa deu um longo e sofrido suspiro. Quem ouvia esse suspiro não sabia se ele era oriundo de um grande nervoso ou de uma grande insegurança.

'Não fique assim tão agoniada, Sakura. Tudo vai dar certo, você verá!' Sorriu meigamente para sua tão adorada princesa. 'Posso mandar te anunciar?'

Tomoyo disse se curvando à princesa. E ela, com os olhos vidrados na fresta que havia na tenda, disse sim com a cabeça. Olhando para Tomoyo em seguida.

Os olhos de Sakura estavam parados e não se sabia exatamente o que a princesa sentia. Era um misto de pavor e desespero, medo e espanto; mas, ao mesmo tempo, lá no fundo podia ver uma pequena empolgação.

'Fique calma e tenha fé em si mesma, quero ver a minha princesa saindo desta tenda como a futura rainha deste continente. ' Tomoyo disse para Sakura que estava em pé diante da fresta. 'Eu vou, então...' A aia terminou de dizer abrindo com a mão esquerda a passagem para si própria.

Tomoyo saiu e reclinou o tronco para frente diante de alguns homens que estavam segurando uns instrumentos musicais típicos daquele misterioso país. Ela colocou-se ao lado da tenda esperando a moça sair.

Todos estavam em silêncio, a única coisa que se ouvia era a doce melodia entoada pelos instrumentos. Vagarosamente, dois homens abriram a tenda para que a princesa do Japão, futura imperatriz da China pudesse passar.

Sakura saiu da tenda com elegância, estava trajando um vestido vermelho, bordado de dourado à moda Chinesa. Tinha os cabelos presos num coque alto e bem do meio deste lhe caiam o restante dos cabelos compridos. Usava uma fênix de ouro como adorno de cabeça preso ao lado do coque, na altura de uma coroa e flores de cerejeiras presas pelos lados do coque. A pele era branca, boca e bochechas rosadas, nariz afilado. Os olhos estavam especialmente verdes aquele dia, pois em torno deles Tomoyo os havia pintado com tinta escura para que lhe realçasse ainda mais a cor esmeralda da íris.

Assim que Sakura entrou, Yelan, que estava calma e silenciosa, fez um gesto de susto. "Nossa exatamente como no meu sonho!" Pensou.

'O que foi, minha querida?' O rei perguntou em voz baixa.

'Ela é realmente a garota do meu sonho!' Disse a esposa do imperador com os dois olhos fixos na moça.

Sakura caminhava lentamente, e olhava para frente não prestando atenção a mais ninguém, exceto nos olhos vivos do príncipe Shaoran. Ela encontrou naqueles olhos uma força para continuar caminhando. Nada se passava em sua cabeça. Aquele era um momento mágico. Ela não conseguia olhar para nada ou mais ninguém. Estava hipnotizada pelo brilho dos olhos dele.

Ele olhava para ela com firmeza e força. Seus olhos castanhos nem piscavam. "_Como é linda, a princesa! Começo a me convencer de que ela era a pessoa destinada a mim, realmente!_" Esse era o único pensamento que se passava pela cabeça do jovem príncipe.

Era interminável o caminho que Sakura teria que fazer até o seu futuro marido. Mas todo caminho uma hora chega ao fim e foi nesse momento que os olhos castanhos dele penetraram mais profundamente nos olhos verdes dela. Nesse momento Shaoran pode sentir o doce e singelo, no entanto sempre presente, perfume que Sakura emanava. O aroma chegava delicadamente mas permanecia sempre.

Enfim, Sakura estava perto de Shaoran. E assim ele estendeu a mão forte para ajudá-la a subir os degraus. A delicada, sedosa e trêmula mão de Sakura segurou a de Shaoran para que ele a ajudasse a subir os grossos e cansativos degraus até o monge que os estava esperando.

Enfim chegaram até ele. O homem vestia um traje amarelo bem forte com detalhes vermelhos. Cores simbólicas que representam a luz da consciência.

O homem entoou mantras que ecoavam por todos os quatro cantos da China. Ele estava segurando um pequeno sino, que aos intervalos de cada verso, ouvia-se seu delicado som. O velho monge falava em chinês ancião, palavras para os futuros esposos e futuros imperadores da China.

O ritual de casamento era feito nas escadarias do palácio, para que toda a população pudesse assistir a cerimônia.

Os dois estavam um ao lado do outro ouvindo as palavras do monge. Shaoran entendia tudo o que era pronunciado, mas Sakura ficava só ouvindo pois sabia poucas palavras em Chinês.

O coração dela batia acelerado, e estava difícil explicar se era por seu casamento ou se era por estar assim tão perto dele.

Igualmente, Shaoran, sentia o coração palpitar aceleradamente, como se fosse sair pela boca. Em poucos minutos suas vidas estariam unidas para sempre. Em poucos minutos estariam casados.

*************************************************************************

A cerimônia de casamento havia acabado e Sakura estava só, dentro do quarto do príncipe.

A pobre menina estava tremendo de nervoso, ela nunca havia passado por uma experiência como aquela. Suas mãos tremiam, seu corpo não parava quieto. Ela estava inteira tremendo de insegurança.

Sakura estava sentada sobre os pés, toda encolhida, na cama. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando a porta se abriu.

Sakura levantou os olhos e sentiu um calor dentro do corpo, um acelerar maior ainda nas batidas do coração que quase se ouvia do lado de fora do quarto. E como ela já havia suspeitado, era Shaoran, seu esposo.

Ele entrou nos aposentos olhando fixamente para ela. Seus olhos a faziam tremer mais ainda. Sakura estava com muito medo do que iria acontecer. Ela nem ao menos fazia idéia.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e tocou suas delicadas mãos levemente. Esse toque fez com que Sakura tremesse visivelmente.

'Por que treme tanto princesa? Eu jamais faria mal a uma esmeralda tão linda!' Ela olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

'Sim, eu sei, príncipe Shaoran!' Baixando os olhos no final.

'Por favor, me chame por Shaoran!'

'Esta bem..... Shaoran!'

Shaoran passou as mãos na pele sedosa de Sakura. Disse pra ela:

'Sakura, quero que você saiba de uma coisa. É importante pra mim que você esteja completamente certa de que me quer. Eu só a possuirei depois disso.'

Sakura piscou algumas vezes. Sem acreditar no que havia ouvido. Pensou: "_Que homem seria ele? Nossa! Tão... Nem sei nem o quê pensar..."_

Então, façamos assim, dormimos um ao lado do outro tranqüilamente. Assim que estiver pronta, tu serás minha!' Caíram lágrimas dos olhos de Sakura.

'Por que está chorando?'

'Estou emocionada!'

Venha deite-se, deve estar muito cansada depois do dia de hoje.

Sakura deitou-se ao lado de Shaoran e acabou se recostando sobre o peito do esposo. Este a abraçou sentindo o perfume de flores que ela emanava e o entorpecia. E assim agarrados acabaram adormecendo...

*************************************************************************

CONTINUA


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X**

Sakura ainda estava deitada no peito de Shaoran, quando abriu os olhos e sentiu o perfume masculino de seu marido. Inspirou profundamente.

Era um aroma forte, no entanto, muito agradável. A princesa sorriu internamente, afinal estranhamente, no saco dela casamento por conveniência não lhe estava parecendo a pior coisa do mundo. Muito pelo contrário, ela parecia até estar começando a gostar muito daquilo. Além de que, seu marido era muito bonito.

Ela estava assim, perdida em seus pensamentos, quando foi interrompida por um desconforto em seu estomago. Ela sentou-se à cama, ao lado de Shaoran, e despreguiçou-se.

'Acordou, dorminhoca? Sabe que já devem ser quase dez horas da manhã?' Sakura estremeceu ao ouvir a voz do esposo.

'Ah! Pensei que estivesse dormindo ainda.' Ela respondeu inclinando muito levemente a cabeça para o lado direito olhando nos olhos dele.

'Bem... Parece-me que a mocinha está morrendo de fome. Seu estômago não nega.' Sakura ficou levemente corada com o comentário, mas ele levantou-se e caminhou a passos largos até uma pequena mesa no outro canto do aposento, logo em frente à cama. A jovem esposa ficou olhando o comportamento do marido. Lá haviam algumas coisas dispostas para comer como castanhas, frutas, pães e algumas outras comidas. Tinham sido colocadas nos aposentos no dia do casamento. Shaoran encheu uma bandeja e trouxe para Sakura que lambeu os beiços.

'Hummmmm... Que delícia!' Ela falou com as mãozinhas nas bochechas e os olhos bem abertos.

Shaoran teve de rir da espontaneidade da esposa_. "Que graça!!"_ Ele pensou e disse.

'Sabe? Gostaria de ter alguns dias a sós com minha pequena esposa! Acho que aqui no palácio real, todos ficam sempre prestando muita atenção. Eu realmente gostaria de conhecê-la melhor sem os olhos da corte. Existe um castelo, de minha família, que é usado para nosso descanso. Penso que seria muito agradável se fossemos para lá passar uns tempos. Só eu e você nesse castelo. O que achas?'

'É bem verdade que aqui estamos sempre sendo observados. Acho que seria uma boa idéia.' Ela falou esta última frase desviando os olhos para baixo. 'Só peço que me deixe levar minha aia e Kero, meu animal de estimação!'

'Claro.' Ele falou levantando-se. 'Bem, então está tudo combinado! Eu vou comunicar nossa decisão ao meu pai e ao seu também. Partiremos assim que estiver tudo preparado!'

Ele andou até a porta, e parou olhando pra Sakura dizendo: 'A propósito, quero conhecer esse tão falado animal de estimação. Até minha mãe já o conhece!'

'Claro!' Ela respondeu meigamente.

Sakura suspirou sonhadoramente assim que Shaoran saiu e nem deu quinze minutos Tomoyo já estava dentro dos aposentos.

'Vamos, princesa! Precisa se arrumar depressa. Vamos partir ainda hoje.'

'Hoje?' Sakura arregalou os olhos saindo de seu torpor. Pensou _"Nossa, ele não quer perder tempo mesmo!" _

' Sim. O príncipe me disse que eu deveria arrumar algumas roupas para a senhora sua esposa e para mim mesma!' Tomoyo ao dizer senhora sua esposa sorriu maliciosamente.

"_Senhora?????" _Sakura pensou. Tomoyo nunca havia a chamado assim. Ela a tratava por senhorita, Sakura, ou mesmo por princesa, mas nunca por senhora. Mas claro! Agora ela era casada. _"Acho que vou demorar um pouco pra me acostumar com essa idéia!" _Ela continuou pensando.

Levantou-se para vestir suas roupas enquanto a aia lhe ajudava. Rapidamente Sakura estava verificando quais as roupas, perfumes e outras coisas femininas que ela teria que levar.

Andaram pelos corredores até o quarto reservado para Sakura na chegada. Com a pressa do casamento, o imperador nem teve tempo de providenciar um apartamento exclusivamente para o casal como ele desejava. Isto seria feito aos poucos, sem pressa. A intenção inicial era que o casal real tivesse uma certa privacidade dentro do próprio palácio, pelo menos nos primeiros anos de relacionamento. No entanto, isso ainda não havia sido possível devido aos tantos problemas que o país estava tendo.

Ao sair do quarto de Shaoran as duas moças andavam com uma certa pressa chegando até onde as coisas da princesa estavam. Abriram a pesada porta de madeira esculpida à moda chinesa com suas reentrâncias e saliências magnificamente talhadas tendo alguns detalhes em dourado.

Lá dentro havia um Kero um pouco impaciente por sua dona ter dormido longe dele. Ele a olhava com olhos indagadores. Tomoyo começou a rir do animal enquanto Sakura aproximou-se dele ajoelhando para lhe falar.

'Kero, meu querido! Agora eu sou uma mulher casada. Você terá que se acostumar com isso.'

Era inacreditável a capacidade de entendimento daquele animal. O leão sentou-se no puff cruzando as patas da frente e baixando a cabeça como quem diz que de agora em diante, estaria sozinho no mundo.

'Não faz drama, Kero!' Sakura dizia e a aia ria de Kero tentando ser o mais discreta possível, tapando a boca com a frágil mão direita. Sakura continuou: 'Por favor, tente entender! Além do mais você vai gostar de meu marido. Ele é uma pessoa boa. E além do mais, nos convidou para uma viagem. O que acha? 'Quando ela disse que iriam viajar Kero levantou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos dourados.

Tomoyo não pode deixar de reparar na mudança de atitude de Sakura perante o príncipe. Parecia que ela estava gostando de estar casada com ele. Isso alegrou o coração da aia que prezava tanto por sua princesa. No entanto, Tomoyo resolveu não comentar nada sobre suas suspeitas respeitando a privacidade de Sakura.

'Se eu já não estivesse acostumada com Kero, diria que ele riu pra mim!' Sakura disse a si mesma levantando-se e indo ajudar Tomoyo que começara a preparar as coisas para a viagem.

Enquanto as duas arrumavam as malas Kero ficava olhando para toda aquela movimentação, intrigado. Sakura pôs-se a ajudar Tomoyo e por mais que Tomoyo dissesse que ela mesma arrumaria e que era para a princesa descansar, Sakura não lhe dava ouvidos e continuava ajudando a aia e amiga. Kero agora estava muito esperto, parecia estar de ouvidos em pé.

'Vamos, Tomoyo... Agora que já arrumamos minhas coisas vamos arrumar as suas.'

'Imagina Alteza. Eu arrumo! Já não chega a senhora me ajudar a arrumar as suas coisas.' E Tomoyo se pôs a arrumar sua modesta mala.

'Para de me chamar de senhora!!' Ela disse, repreendendoTomoyo.

'Mas não é assim que devo lhe chamar?' A outra perguntou.

'A **senhora** Tomoyo pode me chamar assim na frente dos outros.' Ela disse dobrando as roupas de Tomoyo.

Sakura, mesmo que a contra gosto de Tomoyo, a ajudou e por fim a aia teve de deixa-la, afinal, era impossível impedi-la.

'Ai, princesa. Essa é minha função. A senh... quero dizer, princesa, não deveria fazer isto!'

'Sim, sim. Eu sei Tomoyo, mas assim andamos muito mais rápido porque quatro mãos são sempre mais rápidas do que duas.'

'Ai princesa|! O que posso fazer para impedi-la!'

'Nada!' Sakura disse levantando os ombros para cima.

As duas puseram-se a rir e continuaram arrumando os apetrechos que levariam na viajem.

'Pronto! Tarefa cumprida!' Sakura disse. 'Podemos ir' Tomoyo sentiu que a moça estava ansiosa para estar a sós com o marido, e sorriu ligeiramente com o canto do lábio sem que a outra percebesse.

Três horas da tarde, estavam todos já preparados para partir rumo ao castelo. Sakura foi ter com o pai, irmão e com o General Yue. Ela se despediu mostrando felicidade nos olhos. O rei do Japão estava aliviado por ver seu tesouro mais precioso com um brilho de felicidade nos olhos. No entanto, no íntimo de Yue, havia um misto entre alívio e dor. Alívio por sua princesa estar bem e alegre e dor porque finalmente ela era de outro e não dele.

O pai de Sakura fez com que o príncipe levasse Yukito, guarda de honra da princesa, e este consentiu_. "Acho que não vai ter problemas! Talvez seja melhor realmente." _Shaoran pensava. Assim, o casal e seus acompanhantes se colocaram na estrada para o castelo de veraneio da família real chinesa. Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero iam em uma carruagem enquanto o príncipe viajava em outra sozinho. Ele preferiu não levar empregados pessoais. Estava um pouco farto de ser paparicado. Queria descanso.

O castelo não estava vazio. Já havia nele alguns súditos que ficavam permanentemente lá. Eram poucos, mas o suficiente. Por isso, o casal não precisou levar tantas pessoas com eles. A idéia de Shaoran era que quanto menos pessoas, melhor.

O castelo de veraneio era relativamente próximo ao Palácio Central. Demoraria somente sete horas de viagem. Enquanto isso, Sakura estava com nó na garganta querendo conversar com Tomoyo sobre o ocorrido na noite anterior enquanto sozinha com Shaoran e como ele havia sido gentil com ela. Ela queria conversar sobre o assunto mas não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra sobre aquilo. Era muito íntimo. Então por isso, ela resolveu parar de pensar naquilo e olhar a paisagem enquanto ainda havia luz do sol.

_"Realmente, a China é muito bonita! Parece um sonho lindo com todas essas nuvens e montanhas. É tão calmo e belo..."_

Foi pensando assim e olhando para a paisagem maravilhosa chinesa que Sakura adormeceu só acordando quando Tomoyo delicadamente acariciou seu braço para que ela acordasse.

'Hum!' Sakura disse assustada. 'O que aconteceu?' Ela disse acordando.

'Chegamos princesa!'

'Já?' Ela disse alongando-se.

Olhou para fora e viu Kero correr livremente pra lá e pra cá como se nunca tivesse visto tanto espaço na vida. A brisa era refrescante, no entanto, fazia frio, o que fez com que Sakura se abraçasse tentando espantar o que sentia.

Yukito que estava cavalgando em um cavalo branco, desceu do animal e foi em direção da carruagem da princesa para que lhe ajudasse a descer. No entanto, parou quando viu Shaoran igualmente caminhando em direção desta. Esperou para que o próprio príncipe o fizesse.

'Venha! Está frio.' Ele a abraçou levando-a para dentro do quarto aonde iriam se hospedar.

Tomoyo olhou para os empregados que estavam correndo pra lá e pra cá porque não esperavam o casal. Uma senhora que conhecia um pouco da língua japonesa se aproximou da aia dizendo:

'A senhorita é a aia da princesa?'

'Sim!' Tomoyo disse curvando o tronco delicadamente para frente.

'Venha comigo!' Vou mostrar onde são seus aposentos. Tomoyo seguiu a senhora. Kero observou Tomoyo seguindo a senhora enquanto Sakura seguia nos braços de Shaoran para seu quarto e tinha que resolver com quem iria. Finalmente, foi atrás de Sakura, mas ela parou e disse para o animal bem baixinho para que só ele ouvisse: 'Vá com Tomoyo, que amanhã nós daremos uma volta por aqui.'

Kero imediatamente seguiu Tomoyo, mas não deixou de olhar para Shaoran com olhos fuziladores. Shaoran não viu, mas Sakura não pode deixar de perceber o olhar do animal para o marido. Ela teria que resolver essa situação ou estaria em apuros.

O quarto que a senhora lhe ofereceu era ao lado dos aposentos do príncipe e da princesa. Os empregados começaram a providenciar tudo rapidamente. Levaram as coisas de Sakura e Shaoran para o cômodo dos príncipes, as de Tomoyo e de Kero para o quarto ao lado e Yukito estava hospedado num quarto próximo de forma que tivesse uma visão geral dos quartos.

'Sakura, você pode tomar um banho se quiser para descansar. Eu terei de sair um pouco.' Ele disse passando a mão no frágil rosto de Sakura. 'Você deve estar cansada da viagem.'

'Sim! Um pouco cansada. Um banho seria rejuvenescedor!' Dizia não desviando o olhar do marido que lhe acariciava a face. _"Assim vou acabar me apaixonando por ele!" _Pensou.

Os dois se olhavam fixamente e Shaoran foi aproximando-se de Sakura cada vez mais. O olhar do príncipe passou furtivamente dos olhos verdes da moça para seus lábios rosados que estavam entreabertos. _"São tão delicados e infantis, mas estão fazendo meu sangue ferver!" _Ele pensava, não deixando de se aproximar cada vez mais dela que ficava, a cada passo dele em sua direção, mais nervosa.

_"O que ele está fazendo?" _Sakura pensava mas não tinha coragem de se afastar daquele homem tão alto e atraente, daqueles olhos castanhos penetrantes, daquele aroma tão forte. _"Minhas pernas estão ficando bambas, meu coração está acelerado. O que está acontecendo comigo?" _A princesa pensava atordoada por uma tempestade de emoções e sentimentos dentro de si.

Shaoran percebendo o estado da esposa, aproximou-se ainda mais a ponto de um sentir a respiração ofegante do outro. Sakura cedendo a ele fechou os olhos e nesse momento, Shaoran tocou levemente seus lábios aos dela, sentindo o doce sabor da esposa. Delicadamente ele deixou que ela se entregasse a ele e aos poucos aprofundou o beijo calorosamente. Sakura estava completamente entregue aquele homem por quem, um dia chorou, por não querer se casar. Agora estava se envolvendo numa incrível velocidade e ele igualmente se deixava envolver por aquele aroma delicado e doce.

Os braços fortes de Shaoran abraçavam a esposa e ela deixou que os seus envolvessem o pescoço do jovem marido sendo levada por seus impulsos.

Os dois e afastaram e assim que Sakura abriu os olhos Shaoran acariciou seu rosto novamente dizendo:

'Vou deixá-la se banhar.' Dizendo isso se virou saindo do aposento deixando uma Sakura perdida em seus mais singelos sonhos. Ela andou até a cama que havia no meio da enorme sala e deitou-se não tendo forças para levantar pois sentia as pernas trêmulas. Fechou os olhos e relembrou a magnificência daquele momento em todos os detalhes.

Perdida nesse sonho delirante, não viu quando Tomoyo entrou para lhe preparar o banho, pois o príncipe já havia lhe pedido isso assim que saiu. Sakura estava tão perdida que Tomoyo achou melhor não a incomodar preparando o banho sem demora.

Entrou em uma outra sala onde ela supôs ser o quarto de banhos. Lá acendeu uma lamparina e para sua surpresa viu que havia ali um lago de águas termais dentro do aposento. Ajoelhando e tocando a água sentiu o calor em sua pele e saiu para que Sakura viesse se lavar.

Andou o mais rápido possível e chegando perto da cama tocou sua princesa no braço para que esta acordasse daquele sonho. Sakura a olhou e sorriu.

'Venha, princesa.' A aia disse. 'Tens uma surpresa!'

Sakura levantou-se seguindo Tomoyo que lhe apresentou o lago de águas termais que lá existia. Sakura de bom grado concordou em se lavar pois ali parecia um lugar para o descanso dos deuses. Ficou meia hora imersa na banheira quente e resolveu sair pois começara a ficar sonolenta. Levantou-se e Tomoyo a ajudou a se secar e lhe vestiu um quimono branco com a barra bordado de flores vermelhas e grandes. As mangas eram compridas chegando quase ao chão. Tomoyo a penteou e colocou um perfume com cheiro de flores. Os cabelos de Sakura estavam cumpridos e soltos caindo-lhe às costas delicadas.

Calçou a sandália e andou com passos pequenos até o quarto. Chegando lá viu que seu marido já estava deitado à cama. Tomoyo imediatamente retirou-se sem dizer uma única palavra. Sakura aproximou-se da cama e deitou ao lado dele. Um pouco tímida e nervosa. No entanto, viu que o marido estava dormindo. Ela inclinou-se e beijou seus lábios deitando entre seus braços fortes, adormecendo juntamente com ele.

CONTINUA


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo XI**

'Bom dia, meu amor' Shaoran disse acariciando o rosto da esposa.

'Bom Dia! Hoje está mais quentinho!'

'Sim, é uma manhã maravilhosa!' Shaoran disse não perdendo a oportunidade de beijar os lábios de Sakura com delicadeza.

Sakura sorriu para ele gentilmente e se levantou. Shaoran olhou a esposa de costas. _"Que linda é Sakura!"_Ela usava o mesmo quimono branco com a barra vermelha, e estava com os cabelos soltos. Os cabelos eram castanhos claros e encontravam a cintura delgada e delicada.

Nessa hora, o casal ouviu um rangido na porta do lado de fora. Sakura arregalou os olhos:

'Kero?' Ela disse tapando a boca com as mãos. Olhou para o esposo e correu para a porta abrindo-a.

Ela viu Kero raspando as imensas patas na porta, querendo entrar.

'Kero!' Ela exclamou, abraçando-o. Antes que Sakura pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o leão entrou no quarto com atitude de um rei.

'O que foi Kero? Eu disse pra você ficar no quarto de Tomoyo!' Sakura colocou a mão na cintura, articulando o dedo indicador. 'Nós já conversamos, Kero meu querido! Eu já te contei que agora sou uma mulher casada!'

Shaoran não conseguiu conter o espanto por ver a esposa conversando com o animal como se ele estivesse entendendo. E ele não conseguiu conter a gargalhada quando viu o leão virar de costas para ela e andar até o centro da sala, sentar-se sobre as patas e logo em seguida deitar-se cruzando as patas da frente, bocejando, baixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

Sakura ficou perplexa. Ele a estava ignorando!!

'Kero!' Sakura falou entre os dentes. 'É impressão minha ou você está me ignorando?'

Kero levantou a cabeça vagarosamente e lançou um olhar estranho para a dona. Sakura arregalou os olhos. Então, Shaoran resolveu ir até ele. A aproximação do príncipe fez com que Kero levantasse a cabeça para encará-lo. Shaoran aproximou-se e acariciou o pêlo sedoso do animal. Sakura não pode deixar de reparar que Kero parecia estar gostando. _"Mas também quem não iria gostar do toque desse homem deslumbrante?" _Sakura corou ao analisar o pensamento que passou por sua cabeça.

Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, Sakura tencionou andar até onde estavam Kero e o marido, no entanto, alguém bateu à porta. Sakura mudou a direção e abriu a porta. Era Tomoyo que estava com os olhos apreensivos porque deixara Kero escapar enquanto estava se banhando.

'Princesa, peço-lhes mil desculpas! Ele saiu enquanto eu estava me lavando.'

'Não se preocupe, Tomoyo!' Sakura disse fechando os olhos. 'Parece que ele quis vir conhecer o Shaoran!'

'Venha um pouco mais tarde porque preciso me trocar!'

'Está bem!'

Tomoyo disse fazendo uma reverência e saindo para seus aposentos.

Fechando a porta Sakura virou-se para ir em direção aos dois mas parou horrorizada ao ver a cena que estava acontecendo.

Viu Kero em cima de Shaoran. O leão tentava colocar a cabeça de Shaoran dentro de sua boca. O marido relutava pra sair de baixo das patas do leão e segurando as mandíbulas do animal com as duas mãos uma no maxilar superior e outra no inferior.

Sakura correu até os dois:

'KERO! PELOS DEUSES!' Gritava. 'PARA COM ISSO!' Ela disse mais uma vez agachada perto dos dois. 'Se você não parar eu vou ter que te trancar numa jaula!'

Ao ouvir isso, Kero saiu de cima de Shaoran imediatamente, e virou-se de costas.

'Deixa de ser ciumento!' Sakura disse e o animal sentou-se ainda de costas pra ela.

'Peça desculpas ao Shaoran!' Ela disse, agora em pé, cruzando os braços aterrorizada, andando de forma que ficasse de frente para ele. 'Onde já se viu, fazer uma coisa dessas' Sakura brigava com Kero e este olhava pra ela com olhos implorando piedade.

'Peça desculpas A-GO-RA para meu marido!' Sakura ralhou.

Shaoran levantou-se olhando a cena com curiosidade. Kero virou-se pra ele e reclinou a cabeça para frente em sinal de desculpas. Shaoran acariciou o pêlo dele mais uma vez.

'Bem. Eu vou dar um passeio por aí!' Ele disse tentando se recompor do susto. Aproximo-se de Sakura e beijou-a docemente os lábios. 'Em alguns minutos estarei de volta para que possamos passear. Há muitas cachoeiras aqui por perto!' Ele disse e Sakura bateu palmas alegremente e deu pulinhos de alegria.

_"Que linda ela é!" _Shaoran pensou olhando pra Sakura apaixonado e em seguida aproximando-se dela. Segurou a moça pela cintura e a beijou apaixonadamente. Sakura entregou-se àquele beijo. Ela estava cada vez mais envolvida por aquele homem. Estava feliz ao lado dele.

Kero tapou os olhos com as patas envergonhado. Depois de minutos do beijo apaixonado eles se separaram e Shaoran virou-se se dirigindo à porta.

Antes de Shaoran sair ele lançou um olhar para Kero e disse: 'Eu vou providenciar uma namorada pra você, Kero!'

Ele disse e saiu deixando Sakura com o coração acelerado dentro do quarto.

Quase imediatamente, Tomoyo já estava à porta de Sakura querendo entrar para arrumá-la e deixá-la linda. A aia adorava vestir Sakura e criar roupas para ela.

Assim que ela entrou encontrou uma Sakura sentada na cama com os olhos perdidos, sorrindo consigo mesma. Tomoyo não deixou de sorrir ao ver a amiga nesse estágio apaixonado.

'Sakura!' Precisamos nos apressar!' Ela disse ajoelhada a frente da moça.

'Ãh?' Sakura piscou algumas vezes querendo acordar do sonho que via.

'Ah sim! Querida Tomoyo...' Sakura disse sorrindo.

'Venha, princesa! Vamos arrumar roupas bonitas para que encante ainda mais o senhor, seu esposo!' Tomoyo disse propositalmente para saber a reação de Sakura. Esta sorriu envergonhada, corando levemente, mas não disse nada, concordando com a aia.

_"Ai que bom! Eles estão se entendendo!" _Tomoyo pensou alegre pela sua princesa.

Dentro de uma hora Sakura estava pronta para o passeio matinal. Shaoran havia ficado no jardim do palácio enquanto esperava. Ele estava gostando de Sakura. Resolveu pensar nos seus sentimentos.

Mesmo em tão pouco tempo ao lado da moça, ela já havia o cativado e roubado seu coração. Cada segundo ao lado dela era de uma riqueza profunda, pois Sakura transformava tudo em alegria e satisfação. Ela nunca estava mal humorada e era sempre linda como uma flor. Seus olhos, profundos e verdes, transmitiam paz e calma a ele. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela!  
_  
"Pois é Shaoran... Parece que você está se apaixonando! Quem diria, hein?"_ Riu consigo mesmo.

Ele ficou pensativo e não viu que uns servos estavam à sua frente. Só segundos depois que eles já estavam parados recurvados para frente é que Shaoran os percebeu e os olhou indagado-se.

'A senhora está à porta do castelo. Ela o espera!'

'Claro! Obrigado!' Ele disse se levantando para ir até lá. 'Ah! Só mais uma coisa! O leão está junto?' Shaoran perguntou

'Sim senhor!' Foi a resposta do empregado.

Shaoran sorriu com o canto de um lábio.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**  
Depois que Sakura saiu para atender a porta, Kero mudou a expressão dos olhos. Ele olhava o príncipe a sua frente de forma assassina. Shaoran parou de acariciar o pêlo do animal se afastando um pouco. Kero rugiu pra ele.**

'Calma!' Shaoran dizia para ver se o animal parava de rugir.

Nessa hora o leão pressionou as patas de traz e pulou em cima do príncipe. Shaoran tentava sair de baixo, mas Kero era muito pesado. Ele tentava afugentar o rapaz, queria que ele se afastasse de sua dona. Mas Shaoran disse:

'Eu nunca me afastarei dela! Eu a amo!' Shaoran disse e conteve-se pois aquilo havia saído de sua boca sem nem ele mesmo perceber. Nem ele mesmo sabia disso. Foram as circunstâncias.

Kero ao ouvir isso, tentava assustar ainda mais o príncipe, tentando meter a cabeça dele dentro de sua boca. Shaoran segurava a mandíbula do animal com força.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shaoran acabou rindo de si mesmo ao recordar do ocorrido. "_Eu nunca pensei que iria me apaixonar por ela antes de a conhecer, mas acho que é isso mesmo, Shaoran. Você gosta dela! Desde o primeiro momento em que a viu." _E continuou andando até a porta de entrada do castelo.

Chegando lá, encontrou sua bela esposa, o animal sentado a seu lado, a aia do outro lado e Yukito um pouco afastado dos três.

Shaoran pousou os olhos na jovem esposa. Ela estava linda! Suas vestes eram esvoaçantes, azul turquesa e tinha uma faixa branca que a prendia a cintura. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e eram presos e enfeitados como uma flor. Shaoran sorriu para ela e esta retribuiu o sorriso, satisfeita. Kero olhou para outro lado. O animal estava com ciúmes. Mas estava começando a se acostumar.

**'Se você não se comportar eu não irei te levar!' Sakura disse apontando o dedo indicador para Kero que encolheu-se no canto.**

'Não adianta ficar fazendo dengo, Kero! Eu nunca mais quero ver ou quero ficar sabendo que você tentou comer a cabeça do meu esposo, ouviu Kero?' Sakura brigou com ele.

Kero lambeu a mão de Sakura tentando se desculpar. Sakura se ajoelhou perto dele e disse com carinho.

'Promete que não vai ficar com ciúmes mais? E que não vai mais agredir o Shaoran?' Ela perguntou acariciando o pêlo do animal. 'Promete?' Ela perguntou novamente.

Kero balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo mostrando que sim. Sakura o abraçou com muito carinho em agradecimento.

'Vamos!' Shaoran disse à esposa. Ele virou-se e Sakura começou a andar atrás dele. Mas Shaoran percebendo o comportamento dela parou e ofereceu o braço para que ela caminhasse ao seu lado. Sakura sorriu e aceitou o convite.  
Tomoyo e Yukito andavam atrás dos recém casados. Kero resolveu seguir ao lado da dona, como sempre fazia.

Sakura segurava uma sombrinha azul dando-lhe graça e leveza. Ela estava feliz por poder caminhar com o esposo e principalmente porque iriam passear em um riacho. Somente os deuses sabiam como ela adorava córregos e riachos. Podia-se perceber a felicidade da menina de longe. Enquanto isso Sakura aproveitou para se aconchegar mais e chegar mais perto do esposo. Ele, percebendo isso, deixou que ela se enroscasse em seu braço como uma criança amedrontada.

Os príncipes e seus acompanhantes caminhavam por uma estrada que era coberta por árvores frutíferas. Kero saiu correndo à frente de todos, quando viu uma maçã no chão, e a engoliu de uma só vez. E depois outra, e outra.

Sakura começou a rir do animal que devorava as frutas loucamente.

'É muito guloso mesmo!' E todos os presentes riram de Kero.

Andaram ainda por mais alguns minutos por entre as árvores e por fim Sakura pôde ouvir um ruído das águas. Ela sorriu.

'Oba, deve estar chegando!' Shaoran não pode conter o leve sorriso em seus lábios com esse comentário.

Mais um pouco e todos já poderiam ver o panorama. Era uma cachoeira que desaguava em um enorme lago. Havia plantas e árvores por todos os lados. Os raios de luz atravessavam as árvores criando um clima paradisíaco. Sakura fez uma expressão de susto ao ver o belo lugar. Shaoran soltou-lhe o braço e estendeu um pano sobre uma pedra para que a moça pudesse sentar. Tomoyo e Yukito se entreolharam e, percebendo que o casal queria ficar a sós, a aia tomou a palavra:

'Altezas, eu e Yukito vamos caminhar e depois retornaremos ao castelo. Com sua licença!' Ela disse em uma reverência. 'Peço para levar Kero. Acredito que ele irá gostar de conhecer as belezas da China.'

'Se vocês forem andando pela trilha da direita chegarão em um pomar de frutas diversificadas.' Há essa hora, depois dessa frase de Shaoran, Kero já estava de pé ao lado de Tomoyo para ir junto. Sakura acabou rindo dele.

Estavam sozinhos. Tudo era silêncio. Sakura só ouvia o som da cachoeira, da floresta e de seu coração que batia forte.

Depois que Yukito e Tomoyo saíram, Shaoran sentou-se próximo da esposa e a abraçou por trás, fazendo-a descansar as costas em seu peito. Eles estavam muito próximos! Sakura reclinou a cabeça no peito do esposo e fechou os olhos para sentir melhor a presença dele.

'Seu perfume está me enlouquecendo, Sakura!' Ele disse com a voz rouca ao ouvido dela. Sakura estremeceu.

_"Não posso mais me controlar" _Shaoran se aproximou e beijou o pescoço de Sakura delicadamente. Depois aumentou a intensidade até que ela gemeu de prazer e virou-se oferecendo os lábios para que ele pudesse beijá-los. Ele não hesitou. Beijou-a ardentemente. Era quase noite. Os dois passaram todo o dia namorando à beira do lago. Foi um dia inesquecível. Mas Sakura ainda não havia dito a Shaoran que queira ser dele. E ele não podia possuí-la enquanto ela não dissesse. Ele não queria desrespeitar as vontades dela. Principalmente, com um assunto tão delicado para uma mulher tão jovem.

Os dois voltaram para o castelo quando a noite havia caído e Sakura começara a sentir frio. Ele a protegia do frio com o próprio corpo e ela estava tremendo.

Chegaram em seus aposentos e Sakura disse que iria se banhar para aquecer o corpo. Assim que voltou encontrou o esposo deitado na cama de olhos fechados. Parecia dormindo. Ela deitou-se ao lado dele encostando a cabeça em seu peitoral. Adormeceram.

Sakura sonhou com Shaoran. Sonhou que ele a tocava e a acariciava. Sonhou que ele a possuía.

Amanheceu e Sakura abriu os olhos esverdeados. Espreguiçou-se.

'Ai que gostoso!' Ela falou em voz alta.

Olhou para os lados e não viu o esposo. _"Ele deve ter saído!" _Ela pensou sentando-se à cama. _"Eu acho que vou tomar um banho quente e gostoso naquela piscina de águas termais. É primavera mas está um friozinho. Ontem estava tão bom!"  
_

Sakura friccionou os braços com as mãos tentando espantar o frio, sentou-se na cama e calçou as sandálias que estava perto. Levantou e caminhou pé ante pé até ao local onde estava a piscina quente.

Entrou em um cômodo onde podia se ouvir sons de água caindo num fio fino. Tocou a ponta do dedo do pé na água que estava tão aconchegante e quente.

'Que delícia!' A moça disse tirando logo em seguida a roupa que usava. Sakura entrou vagarosamente tentando sentir cada segundo o prazer que aquela água provocava em sua pele delicada. Ficou lá, imersa por meia hora. Saiu e enrolou-se numa manta, que tinha trazido consigo.

Voltou para o quarto, olhou para os lados e não viu o marido. Providenciou uma roupa para si procurando num baú que trouxe da viagem. Ela pegou a primeira roupa que encontrou no baú. Retirou de lá um quimono de seda na cor pêssego com rosas brancas bordadas na ponta. Era uma roupa muito delicada. Comprida e presa a cintura por um lenço branco. O traje foi providenciado por Tomoyo para as noites de Sakura e Shaoran.

A princesa deu uma olhada ao redor para melhor apreciar o quarto em que estava. Viu que era um local de um requintado gosto. Havia mobílias chinesas e cerâmicas magnificamente pintadas. Algumas grandes, outras pequenas. Do lado esquerdo do quarto havia um degrau e andando mais alguns passos, uma porta que se abria em duas. Sakura resolveu abrir a porta para ver o que havia escondido atrás.

Ela expiou. Havia um jardim coberto por flores primaveris ao centro e algumas árvores em volta. Sakura não resistiu e foi andar por entre as flores. Aproveitou para colher algumas. Eram de tons diferentes. Algumas amarelas, outras brancas, e outras vermelhas. Um espetáculo de beleza, graça e perfume.

Sakura ouviu uma voz não muito distante fazendo sons guturais e estranhos. Ela franziu a sobrancelha, _"O que será isso?"_, pensou. Entretida com os sons, Sakura não resistiu e começou a andar em direção deles. Atravessou as flores e caminhou por entre alguns bancos de pedra. Havia um chão de pedras que conduziam a uma escada. Sakura desceu os degraus ainda segurando as flores que colhera. Passava as mãos pelo corrimão também de pedra enquanto descia as escadas.

Chegando no último degrau pode ver Shaoran fazendo alguns exercícios de Kung Fu. Ele estava só com uma calça preta e com o peito nu.

À medida que movimentava o corpo naquela belíssima demonstração da arte que sabia, Sakura abria a boca de espanto.

O príncipe estava de olhos fechados, concentrado nos exercícios que fazia. Algumas vezes parecia um tigre, noutras uma garça. Era incrivelmente agradável vê-lo executando aqueles movimentos com tanta precisão, dedicação e força.

Depois de meia hora Shaoran fez um movimento de reverência reclinando o tronco pra frente fechando um punho, acomodando e aconchegando a mão fechada por de baixo da outra mão aberta, ainda de olhos fechados. Depois de ficar alguns segundos nessa posição de reverência, Shaoran levantou e abriu os olhos virando-se para as escadas, mas ficou perplexo. Sakura estava ali o observando, encostada na parede de pedra e ele nem ao menos conseguiu sentir a presença dela.

Esse era o pensamento dele num primeiro momento _"Como eu não senti sua presença?". _Mas este foi substituído por um outro pensamento assim que olhou a roupa provocante que a esposa estava usando.

O tecido fino e leve marcava o corpo emoldurado da bela princesa deixando-o ver a delicadeza e feminilidade de Sakura. Shaoran olhou a esposa de cima a baixo e não conteve um sorriso no canto dos lábios e um pensamento: _"Como minha esposa é linda! E está fazendo meu sangue ferver vestida assim."  
_  
Sakura corou envergonhada percebendo que havia colocado a roupa que Tomoyo havia preparado especialmente para os olhos de seu marido. A intenção dela não era aquela. Mas vendo-o assim daquele jeito, fazendo aqueles exercícios e todos seus músculos em movimento, Sakura agradeceu-se por ter colocado o quimono provocante. Shaoran não se contendo mais aproximou-se da esposa colocando as duas mãos na parede prendendo a menina entre elas.

'Assim eu não vou conseguir me controlar!' Ele murmurou com uma voz rouca e abafada ao pé do ouvido dela. Sentiu um calor interno ao ouvir voz de Shaoran. Aquela voz rouca provocou um arrepio interno no corpo da menina, uma corrente que percorreu pela sua coluna, uma coisa que jamais havia sentido antes. Então, Sakura se ouviu dizendo algo que saiu sem que ela pudesse se controlar.

'Eu o quero, Shaoran! Quero ser sua por completo!'

Ao ouvir isso, Shaoran beijou a esposa apaixonadamente como nunca havia feito antes. Seus lábios se tocavam como se nada ou ninguém pudesse os separar. Como se nada houvesse além daquele beijo apaixonado. Sakura deixou as flores caírem no chão para acariciar os cabelos revoltados dele.

Apoiou os braços, abraçando o pescoço do marido. Nesse momento, ele a puxou para si, com força e a levantou entre os braços. O casal se olhava fixamente e sem parar, Shaoran tocou novamente seus lábios nos da esposa, delicadamente. Foi subindo as escadas com a esposa entre os braços.

Entre um passo e outro Shaoran beijava-lhe os lábios apaixonadamente e Sakura quase desmaiava pelo calor que esses beijos provocavam.

Os dois passaram pelo campo de flores e Shaoran entrou no quarto, deitando a esposa na cama. Deixou-a lá e andou até a porta que abria para o jardim, fechando-a.

Olhou a esposa, como um lobo que quisesse caçar sua presa. A roupa quase transparente e as curvas da moça haviam deixado o membro do jovem rapaz rijo. Sakura estava nervosa e trêmula. Não sabia o que iria lhe acontecer. Nunca havia passado por aquilo. Era algo incomum. Estava realmente nervosa, a ponto de seus tremores serem vistos por Shaoran.

Ele deitou-se perto da esposa, e aconchegou-a perto de si, acariciando sua pele macia.

'Não fique nervosa!' Relaxe! Deixe eu aquecê-la, acalmá-la!' Ele disse a abraçando mais forte.

Os dois ficaram assim por alguns minutos imóveis, quietos, um sentindo a proximidade do corpo do outro. O calor e o desejo foram aumentando cada vez mais. Sakura havia parado de tremer e estava sentindo-se quente por dentro.

Sentiu o toque do esposo em suas costas. Os dedos deslizavam de um lado para outro e a cada toque dele, Sakura sentia um arrepio percorrer por todo o corpo. Ela estava de olhos fechados e respiração ofegante. Ele a tocava como se estivesse tocando em alguma coisa rara e preciosa. E era. Sakura era preciosa pra ele. Uma jóia! Ela era a sua esmeralda. A sua flor e cerejeira. A sua Sakura.

Estava se apaixonando perdidamente por aquela mulher encantadora e meiga. Seu sorriso era raro, e seus olhos verdes eram incrivelmente belos. No início, ele pensava que ela fosse somente uma menina, mas agora, ele a via como uma belíssima mulher. E muito sensual, principalmente com aquela roupa, que o provocara tanto.

Sakura deitou-se de costas. Estava entregue àquele homem. Ele a olhou tocando o quadril sensual. Sentiu o corpo dela estremecer a seus toques e carícias. Passeou os dedos pelo ventre dela, o que provocou um gemido de prazer. Os dedos começaram a subir passeando entre os seios e abrindo o quimono, deixando-os expostos.

Shaoran parou um pouco para poder apreciá-los. Aproximou-se mais dizendo:

'Você é linda, minha princesa!' Ele disse ao pé do ouvido dela, massageando os seios de leve. Ela gemeu.

Ao ouvir o gemido de prazer dela, ele ficou mais excitado e despiu-a por completo. Sakura arregalou os olhos, mas só o que viu foi Shaoran a encarando gulosamente. Ela fixou os profundos olhos nos dele, e ele se aproximando, a beijou loucamente. Sakura estava um vulcão por dentro, prestes a explodir.

Shaoran passeou com os lábios no pescoço de Sakura que a essa altura já não tinha mais controle dos impulsos. Ela passou a mão delicada nas costas dele fazendo-o arrepiar. Percebendo que ela estava gostando, desceu seus beijos para o seio da esposa e os explorou até o limite.

Cada toque dele a fazia estremecer e cada vez estava mais excitada. As mãos do esposo agora pareciam estar em todos os lados do corpo dela. Os toques e carícias aumentaram de intensidade.

'Shaoran!' Ela disse em seu ouvido 'Eu quero ser sua, agora!

Ao ouvir isso Shaoran não se conteve. Ele a possuiu. A tornou sua mulher. Seus corpos, em uma dança sensual, estavam unidos. Ela era, enfim, sua mulher.

CONTINUA


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo XII**

Do outro lado, no palácio chinês a família real japonesa estava se preparando para voltar a seu país. O imperador Kinomoto resolveu que iria ao castelo despedir-se da filha. Deixa-la, partia-lhe o coração. Mas não poderia se ausentar do seu reinado por tanto tempo. Touya e Yue iriam acompanhar o rei. Eles estavam se preparando para irem ao castelo onde Sakura estava hospedada.

Yue queria ver com os próprios olhos se Sakura estava bem e feliz ao lado do esposo chinês. Queria ter certeza de que tudo estava correndo bem com sua princesa. Não ira admitir que nada de mal atormentasse a moça.

Na sala dos aposentos pessoais, o imperador da China estava conversando com a esposa. Ela estava sentada a frente do marido tomando chá e resolvendo coisas de muita importância.

'Yelan! Temo os espiões mongóis! Não sabemos o que eles estão planejando.'

'Não seria mais aconselhável conversar com o Imperador Kinomoto?' A esposa estava apreensiva.

'Talvez, mas ainda não! O que eu acho estranho é que os mongóis não estão dando nem sinal de vida! Eles simplesmente desapareceram desde o casamento de Shaoran.'

'Certamente planejam alguma coisa.' Yelan estava séria.

'Concordo!'

'Talvez fosse mais aconselhável pedir suporte para o Japão, afinal, foi para isso o casamento.'

'Sim é verdade! Falarei com ele assim que retornarem de viagem.'

'Temos que ter cuidado com nossos convidados. Penso que, o senhor meu marido, deva mandar guardas de inteira confiança para serem seus protetores.'

'Não se preocupe. Eu já providenciei tudo!'

---------------------------------

Sakura acordou alegre, estava um pouco cansada, mas muito disposta. Abriu os olhos e viu o esposo acariciando seus sedosos cabelos como se fossem valiosos fios de ouro. Ela aproveitou para ficar em contado com ele. Era tão quente e agradável o contato da pele dele. Ela o abraçou mais forte.

'Hum, que abraço bom!' Shaoran comentou. 'Queria ficar o resto da vida abraçado com minha princesa!'

Sakura suspirou apaixonada._ "Ai, ai, ai... Que fofo!" _Pensou.

'Sabe!' Shaoran disse. 'Estou aqui com um pensamento muito interessante.'

'O que você está pensando?' Sakura deu um salto e sentou ao lado dele.

'Ahhh! É surpresa, meu anjo!'

'Ahhh!.. Conta pra mim...' Sakura fazia biquinho.

'Assim eu não resisto!' Shaoran sorria levemente. 'Está bem!'

Ele se levantou. Estava de peitos nus. Andou até um cômodo e vestiu um roupão de seda. Andou rapidamente até a porta e saiu. Sakura ficou curiosa. Deixou a esposa sozinha no recinto. Sakura deitou novamente na cama a espera do retorno do marido. Dez minutos depois Shaoran apareceu com uma bandeja cheia de quitutes e frutas.

'Quer?' perguntou.

Sakura respondeu com a cabeça, preferindo não falar nada. Ficou observando o marido. Ele estava com um olhar de criança levada. _"O que será que ele está tramando?" _Shaoran levou uma uva a boca de Sakura. Comeram um pouco, mas Shaoran não deu tempo dela terminar de comer, segurou a bandeja novamente e levantando-se com ela, saiu do quarto.

'Ei! Volta aqui com a comida!' Sakura reclamou. Mas Shaoran olhou pra ela com cara de menino levado e disse.

'Quietinha aí que eu já volto!'

'O que o senhor está tramando, heim?' Ela perguntou alto e riu dele quando ele virou-se de costas.

'Não levanta daí, mocinha!' Falou movimentando o dedo indicador imitando-a quando Kero estava fazendo arte. Sakura levantou as sobrancelhas com um susto reconhecendo-se nas atitudes dele e novamente começou a rir do rapaz. Shaoran entrou por uma das portas internas dos aposentos e sumiu de dentro do quarto.

Segundos depois ele estava de volta sem a bandeja. Correu para a esposa e recurvando o tronco para frente a segurou nos braços a levantando da cama.

'Ei! O que você está fazendo?'

'Te segurando no colo!'

'Isso estou vendo. Aonde vai me levar?'

'A mocinha é muito curiosa! Já vai ver.'

Entraram num lugar já muito conhecido de Sakura. O cômodo de águas termais.

'Ah, mas eu já conheço esse cômodo!'

'Eu sei, mas você sempre tomou banho sozinha, nunca acompanhada...' Ele disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Sakura começou a entender o que Shaoran estava pretendendo. O ambiente estava a meia luz, só sendo clareado pelas velas e tochas que havia nas paredes. Shaoran havia acendido um incenso que deixava um cheiro delicioso no lugar. Era perfume de rosas.

'Hum, que delícia!' Sakura aspirou o aroma deixando que este penetrasse fundo nos pulmões.

'Agrada a minha princesa?' Sakura só balançou a cabeça concordando.

Shaoran acomodou-se em um banco de pedra forrado com uma almofada vermelha com Sakura em seu colo. Ela usava um roupão vermelho. As bochechas estavam levemente coradas. Shaoran sorriu para ela.

Ela deitou a cabeça nos ombros do rapaz. Ambos ficaram assim por alguns segundos. Um sentindo a respiração do outro. Shaoran acariciava o ventre da esposa, acabou desabotoando o roupão dela para acariciar o ventre nu. Ele a despiu lentamente e carinhosamente. Levantou-a novamente nos braços, a colocou em pé. Sakura olhou para o esposo e estava vestido com o roupão de seda. Shaoran começou a retirar a própria roupa e Sakura pôs-se a ajudar.

Em segundos os dois estavam como vieram ao mundo. Shaoran olhou a esposa de cima a baixo cobiçando-a. Ele se aproximou mais dela.

'Sakura, meu anjo, você é a mulher mais linda da China inteira.' Dizendo isso a segurou no colo e pôs-se a andar em direção as águas quentes. Aproveitou para beijar a esposa. O som do fio d' água que caía no lago quente era relaxante. Shaoran mergulhou a esposa na piscina e começou a acariciar o corpo dela envolto pelo líquido quente.

Sakura fechou os olhos para aproveitar os momentos de prazer que estava tendo. O rapaz fez com que ela nadasse de costas a segurando. Podendo ver o belo corpo da esposa, com os seis deliciosos fora da água. Era difícil se controlar vendo-a daquela maneira. Shaoran beijou a esposa com delicadeza. Acariciou os bicos dos seios dela, que eram perfeitos. O momento era divino e entre carícias e beijos Shaoran acabou por possuí-la novamente, ali mesmo na água.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Estava no meio do dia. Sakura e Shaoran não saiam de dentro do quarto. Tomoyo resolveu não incomodar os dois pombinhos. Certamente a princesa estava entre as nuvens. Resolveu dar um passeio com Kero. Ele estava começando a se acostumar com a ausência da dona. Principalmente, porque pelas redondezas do castelo havia muitas frutas. Tomoyo sentou-se com Kero na cachoeira onde foram a primeira fez. No dia anterior, não quis ficar atrapalhando o casal de príncipes. Mas como estava sozinha resolveu apreciar a queda d'água.

Ouviam-se os pássaros e o som da natureza. Fechou os olhos para poder apreciar melhor. Tudo estava em silêncio. Tomoyo estava tão envolta que não percebeu que alguém se aproximara dela e ficou a observando atentamente.

'Uma bela visão!'

Tomoyo abriu os olhos assustada ao ouvir a voz masculina. Ao olhar para os olhos azuis escuros dele seu coração disparou. _"O que o Senhor Ériol está fazendo aqui?" _Piscou para acordar e ver se não estava tendo uma miragem.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa?' Ela estava com a mão no coração um pouco assustada.

'Minha intenção não foi assusta-la. Não aconteceu nada de mais. Vim aqui só ter uns segundos com o príncipe Shaoran e tratar de assuntos muito importantes. Mas como ele estava em seus aposentos com a esposa resolvi dar um volta. Posso lhe fazer companhia?'

'Será um prazer!' Tomoyo fez um gesto com a cabeça. O coração da moça disparou quando o viu se aproximar. Ela não queria ser vista com ele, mas não queria ser indelicada. Preferiu aceitar a companhia.

Afastou-se para que ele pudesse se acomodar a seu lado. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que foi interrompida pelo grande animal que se sentou entre os dois. Tomoyo sorriu internamente da atitude de Kero.

´Parece que ele não tem ciúmes só da princesa!' Ériol disse com um ar brincalhão. Tomoyo riu timidamente, no fundo, agradecendo Kero. Ériol era muito bonito e elegante, mas não era para ela, uma simples aia da princesa.

'A senhorita está me devendo um passeio. Ainda não me esqueci.' Ele disse enfim.

O leão que estava sentado entre o casal ao ouvir isso olhou o rapaz com o canto dos olhos, virando a cabeça logo em seguida.

'Kero! Você realmente é um espanto. Um animal surpreendente. Se me deixar falar com Tomoyo uns segundos eu te dou uma enorme recompensa.' No entanto, parecia que o animal ainda não estava satisfeito.

'Parece-me que ainda não está convencido! Então.... se me deixar com a senhoria Tomoyo eu poderei te encomendar um delicioso banquete. Você poderá ir até o castelo. O que acha?'

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. Sakura era a única que conseguia coagir o animal, com palavras. No entanto, para o espanto de Tomoyo, Kero, simplesmente, se levantou e saiu de entre os dois, deixando-os a sós.

'Como?' Tomoyo disse impressionada. 'Como fez isso?'

'Eu tenho minhas armas, senhorita.' Ele disse sorrindo carinhosamente, olhando para ela. Tomoyo baixou os olhos, envergonhada. Ele segurou o queixo dela levantando sua cabeça.

'Ter o rosto baixo não combinam com a senhorita. Deveria tê-lo sempre para cima e altivo.'

Os olhos amendoados da moça eram realmente lindos. Eram dignos de uma deusa. Eles hipnotizavam o rapaz. Ficou um tempo a encarando e fazendo com que ela o olhasse também.

'Não deveria sair sozinha. Esses tempos são perigosos. Existem muitos inimigos da China escondidos por aí.' Ériol disse por fim afastando o olhar da moça.

'Ai!' Ela baixou os olhos para não o encarar. Seu coração foi parar na boca por causa do contato visual travado com ele. 'Melhor retornarmos para o Castelo.'

'Está bem mas, ainda me deve um passeio.' Disse estendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Tomoyo conteve-se em baixar os olhos não dizendo nada.

Ériol acompanhou a moça por todo o caminho obrigando-a a caminhar ao seu lado. Ele não deixava que ela ficasse atrás dele como era de costume às mulheres orientais. Estavam em silêncio. Foi Ériol quem o interrompeu.

'A senhorita já conhece toda a redondeza?' Ele perguntou em um relance.

'Conheço um pouco.'

'Hum!' Ele disse.

Nesse momento o pé de Tomoyo agarrou em algum galho que estava no caminho e ela tropeçou. Antes de cair no chão os reflexos do rapaz ao seu lado percebeu e a segurou entre os braços fortes. Ele a segurava fortemente e decididamente. O contato corporal dos dois fez com que Tomoyo tremesse levemente. Ériol a segurou com mais força e aproximou seus lábios aos de Tomoyo. Ela não tinha forças para sair de perto dele. Não conseguiu resistir.

Tocaram os lábio um ao outro. Foi um singelo e carinhoso beijo. Seus hálitos se misturaram e Ériol provou a doce boca de Tomoyo.

'Vamos, voltar.' Ele disse oferecendo o braço para ela.

Tomoyo estava muito confusa. O que ele queria com ela? Por que estava fazendo aquilo?

'O que o senhor pretende comigo?' Ela perguntou um pouco tímida.

'Não se preocupe, senhorita. Eu não tomarei a senhorita para minha amante. Não tenho a menor intenção nisso. Uma vez que gosto da senhorita.'

'O que quer dizer com isso?' Ela perguntou corada.

'Quero dizer que pretendo corteja-la! E pretendo pedir para o príncipe e a princesa permissão para isso!' Tomoyo estava pasma.

'Mas e sua posição social? Eu não sou da sua classe, sou somente uma simples aia.'

'Minha querida, eu não me importo com posições sociais. Minha mãe era uma mulher simples e meu pai se casou com ela assim mesmo. Eu dou valor ao caráter das pessoas e a voz do coração. Quanto a sua posição social, eu mesmo dou um jeito nisso, elevando seu status social, posso fazer da senhoria uma nobre e acompanhante da princesa. Assim poderei cortejá-la sem o menor problema.'

Tomoyo piscou algumas vezes. Estava impressionada. Os dois estavam tão envolvidos que não puderam perceber que estavam sendo observados. Escondido atrás das árvores havia alguns homens que estavam observando toda a cena com curiosidade. Usavam uma roupa marrom com um tecido na cabeça também da mesma cor. Tinham os rostos mascarados para não serem reconhecidos. Havia uma espada presa à cintura mostrando que eles não eram simples pessoas.

'Estamos chegando. Preciso avisar que os monarcas do seu país estão vindo até aqui se despedir da princesa.' Ériol disse já dentro do castelo. Tomoyo percebeu que ele tomou cuidado de dizer isso ao pé de seu ouvido mostrando que ela deveria ter cuidado com aquela informação. O sexto sentido de Tomoyo a avisava que alguma coisa estava acontecendo naquele país.

'Sim. Agora preciso ir para meus aposentos. Conversamos mais tarde.' Recurvou o tronco para frente despedindo-se dele.

Ériol andava no interior do castelo para passar o tempo enquanto o casal de príncipes ainda estavam dentro dos seus aposentos. Caminhava despreocupado pensando em Tomoyo, sentia o perfume da moça ainda em suas narinas e o calor de seu corpo frágil entre suas mãos.

Não viu que ao fundo uma porta de abriu e de lá saíram Shaoran e Sakura, só os viu quando estes estavam já muito próximos.

'Ériol? O que faz aqui, meu amigo?' Shaoran franziu a testa preocupado.

'Bons dias, aos príncipes!' Ele disse reclinando o tronco para frente. 'Venho comunicar que os parentes de Sakura estão vindo a este castelo, hoje ainda, para despedirem-se. E eu preciso conversar a sós com vossa majestade.'

'Claro! Poderemos conversar depois da refeição!' o rapaz disse.

Estava de mãos dadas com a esposa. Ériol não deixou de perceber isso. Sorriu com o canto do lábio, aliviado.

Os três passaram para a sala onde seria servido o almoço. Comeram em silêncio. Sakura estava sentada ao lado do marido e Tomoyo um pouco afastada. Ériol a observou pelo canto do olho. Como era linda e preciosa. Estava completamente encantado com ela.

A refeição transcorreu em silêncio. Logo em seguida as moças seguiram para seus aposentos e os rapazes saíram para conversarem a sós.

Sakura estava com os olhos perdidos no nada. Suspirou apaixonada. Tomoyo que a acompanhava riu-se. Ficou feliz pela princesa.

'Sabe, Tomoyo?' Sakura começou um diálogo. 'Estava com uma vontade de tomar banho naquela cachoeira!' Disse com os olhos brilhando.

'A senhora não tem jeito mesmo.'

'Vamos, Tomoyo, será gostoso! Nós avisamos ao Yukito que vamos nos banhar e assim ele não nos seguirá.'

'Não sei princesa! Ériol me disse que era perigoso andar sozinha por essas bandas!'

'Ah, Tomoyo... Não vai ter perigo! Mas... como falou com o Ériol?'

'Ah!' Tomoyo corou encabulada. 'Eu me encontrei pela manhã com ele.'

'Hum... Entendi, entendi.' Sakura disse com um dedo na boca e um sorrisinho safado. 'Vamos à cachoeira!!! Levamos o Kero como precaução.'

'Ai, princesa. Não toma jeito! Vamos, então!'

Sakura correu pulando para o quarto para pegar as coisas que levaria para à tarde na cachoeira. Tomoyo preparou algumas roupas para que trocarem e algumas roupas para se secarem.

Antes de saírem Sakura conversou com Yukito avisando que sairia para se banhar a cachoeira. Levaria Kero como segurança. E assim, as duas moças e o enorme animal foram para o córrego.

A água estava fria, mas Sakura estava muito animada. Pulava e brincava com Tomoyo. Kero ficava olhando não se atrevendo a encostar nem um pedacinho da pata na água gelada. Bocejava com sono no entanto ficava olhando as duas com atenção.

Estava já ficando tarde e assim Sakura resolveu voltar. Secaram-se e colocaram as roupas secas que trouxeram. Arrumaram as coisas para irem. Nesse momento, Kero levantou os ouvidos, um pouco assustado. O enorme animal virou-se tentando ver que barulho era aquele que o incomodava. Nada. Não viu nada. Mas sentiu cheiros que não estava acostumado.

'O que houve, Kero?'

O animal rugiu. Toda a redondeza pode ouvir o rangido do leão. Sakura ficou um pouco amedrontada. Nunca viu o animal se comportar dessa maneira. Nunca o viu tão perigoso, com tanta fúria. E era algo sem o menor motivo.

'O que aconteceu?' Sakura disse mais uma vez tentando acalmar o animal.

'Calma, Kero!' Tomoyo disse tentando deixá-lo mais relaxado.

Nesse meio tempo, dois rapazes apareceram com as bochechas vermelhas de correr. Shaoran e Ériol estavam com os olhos apreensivos. O príncipe correu até a esposa a abraçando.

'Sakura! Minha flor. Está tudo bem contigo?' beijou a esposa nos lábios

Tomoyo e Ériol se encontraram e a moça abaixou os olhos envergonhada por estar presenciando a intimidade dos príncipes.

'Se me permitem!' Ériol disse. 'Voltemos ao castelo! Me parece que Kero sentiu os mongóis por perto.'

Sakura olhou para o animal que ainda estava ressabiado. Todos caminharam o mais rápido possível e em questão de minutos estavam dentro do castelo.

'Sakura! Prometa-me que nunca mais sairá sem mim ou o Yukito. Nunca!' disse beijando a esposa desesperadamente. 'Eu não saberei viver se alguma coisa acontecer a minha preciosa esmeralda.'

'Está bem. Mas o que está acontecendo?'

'Ériol veio avisar que seus parentes estão vindo se despedir.'

'Ah, que maravilha! Poderei ver papai mais uma vez. E Touya também!'

'Sim. E também, veio dizer que seria mais prudente voltarmos para dentro da proteção das muralhas da China. Cortamos tempos perigosos.'

Sakura ficou um pouco preocupada. Os olhos estavam mais brilhantes e apreensivos.

'Mas não se preocupe. Estarei sempre te protegendo! Agora, mudando completamente de assunto!' Shaoran riu um pouco.

'O que houve agora?' Sakura disse não entendendo absolutamente nada.

'Ériol pediu permissão para cortejar Tomoyo. Ele pediu para elevar o status dela para nobre e aia da princesa e assim cortejá-la. Você concorda? Por mim, já devia ter feito isso lá no Japão. Assim que se conheceram.'

Sakura tapou a boca com a mão rindo, lembrando de como Tomoyo reagia ao falar sobre Ériol. Assim, ficou alegre.

'Claro. Sem sombra de dúvidas. Só quero ver a cara dela!' Sakura disse com cara de sapeca.

Nesse momento os príncipes ouviram os criados começarem a fazer um alvoroço. Parecia que chegavam carruagens por todos os lados. Estavam com algumas pessoas dentro que saíram logo que paradas.

Sakura que há essa hora estava olhando quem chegava, reconhecendo os visitantes, correu para os braços o homem que entrara no castelo.

'Papai!!'

CONTINUA


End file.
